A New Beginning
by Slayerchick33
Summary: Modern Times Elizabeth and her father move to Port Royal, Jamaica so her father can take the place of Governor and start a new life. This means having a new house, new school, new friends…and maybe a new love for our dear Elizabeth Swann. WILLABETH!
1. Leaving London

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter One: Leaving London**

**Summery:** Modern Times Elizabeth and her father move to Port Royal, Jamaica so her father can take the place of Governor and start a new life. This means having a new house, new school, new friends…and maybe a new love for our dear Elizabeth Swann. WILLABETH!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…nooo thing….I wish I owned Orlando Bloom though…that would make my life b-e-a-utiful!!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Elizabeth Swann sat on her bed, or where her bed used to be before the movers took it away to go in the truck. She sat with her legs crossed flipping through her family picture album. She came across a picture of herself when she was about five years old with her father in front of their house…or as of in about an hour their former house. Yes, that's right, today she was moving from her beautiful house where she grew up. But the petit blonde wasn't just moving to a different house, she was moving across the ocean, down south in the Caribbean.

Elizabeth loved London. Even if rained every other hour of the day, she still loved it. London was her home, it made her feel safe. Sure, it was a huge city, but it was _her _city. She didn't know how she would be able to get used to the scorching heat of the Caribbean. But, her father was now the Governor of Port Royal, Jamaica and he couldn't run it all the way in Europe. And that's why they're moving.

Her father said it would be the best for them. It would be a new start in their lives. A new adventure as he would like to call it. Elizabeth and her father, Weatherby, would play adventure all the time when she was younger before she had friends. Her mother passed away after the birth of Elizabeth so she has no one to play dress-up with or tea party. But playing 'adventure' with her father wasn't all that bad. It was just the two of them and that's all they could do about it.

Weatherby didn't date after his wife passed. He just couldn't deal with moving on after his true love died. He knew that she would want him too, but he just didn't have the heart to do it. But he did have the heart to move his daughter and himself from Europe down to the Caribbean.

There was a knock on her door. "Elizabeth?" Her father called.

She looked up and smiled, flipping another page in the family album. "Hi, Dad." Elizabeth said softly.

"I told you to put that into a moving box." He said.

The 18-year-old sighed. "I know. I just wanted to look at it one more time before we left."

Weatherby walked to his daughter and sat right next to her and looked at the picture she was at. It was of her, and her cousin James. They had bits of cake frosting on their cheeks from one of Elizabeth's birthday parties. He laughed remembering that day. "Well, at least James will be there too. In fact, you two will be going to the same school."

Elizabeth smiled. James was her favorite cousin, but she hadn't seen him since she was twelve and they moved down to Port Royal. They still kept in touch with letters and e-mails and occasionally sending pictures in the mail to show how much they've grown. "I miss James. I haven't seen him in person since we were little." Then she remembered school. "Dad, did you see if the school has a photography class?" She asked.

"I checked in with the school a few days ago and they said yes." Weatherby replied.

The blonde's smile got even bigger as she embraced her father. Elizabeth loved the arts, but mostly photography. For her last birthday her father got her a professional camera. Elizabeth remembered opening the box and squealing so loud that she could have broke the mirror in the family room. She was so excited that day she almost threw her digital camera out the window. Almost. But she didn't, that they thing cost way to much money for her to just throw it away.

"Now, I know that you're going to be very nervous when we arrive there, but just think how lovely it's going to be there. The weather will be lovely and perfect for your condition." Her father said.

Elizabeth flashed a fake smile at her father. Her condition…something she definitely did not want to think about right now.

Weatherby checked his watch as his eyes widened. "Come, Elizabeth, we must leave or we will miss the plane." He shot up quickly and hurried out of the door.

Elizabeth got up slowly and stuffed the album in her bag. She got to the bedroom door and turned around, looking at her room she slept in for over 13 years. The light purple walls fading with color and the shading of the walls where her photographs hug before she took them down. Oh, how she did not want to leave. She turned back around and walked down the hallway to the stairway for the last time.

She walked down the stairs and touched the railway, remembering all the times she would slide down the rail and her father would yell at her telling her should would get hurt. Elizabeth smiled at the memories. She stepped off the last step and turned around to the stairs for the last time.

"Elizabeth, come! We mustn't be late for the plane!" Weatherby cried from the car.

Elizabeth sighed and walked past the oak doors for the last time. Once she got into the car she looked out the window, thinking how much she was going to miss that house. It was her home, and she didn't want another. As the car started and staring moving out the drive way she kept her eyes on that house until it was out of sight.

When it was no where to be seen, Elizabeth turned back around in her seat and looked at her father. He smiled and took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. She squeezed back. The petit blonde sighed and pulled out her iPod, and picked a soft song to sooth her emotions.

Later on the plane, Elizabeth took the window side of the plane watched as the plane slowly took off from the ground.

Farewell, London.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So what do you think?

I'm open to suggestions!

R&R please!!

Slayerchick33


	2. New Friends

****

A New Beginning

Chapter Two: New Friends

Modern Times Elizabeth and her father move to Port Royal, Jamaica so her father can take the place of Governor and start a new life. This means having a new house, new school, new friends…and maybe a new love for our dear Elizabeth Swann. WILLABETH!!I don't own anything…nooo thing….I wish I owned Orlando Bloom though…that would make my life b-e-a-utiful!! 

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep..._

Elizabeth groaned as her alarm went off, reaching over and pushing the button to stop the beeping. She opened one eye and looked around the room. Her new room to be exact. Moving boxes were placed all around the floor, some empty and some still needing unpacking. The past few days were spent mostly in the house, unpacking boxes downstairs so everything would look nice when people came over to talk to the Governor. Elizabeth and her father went into town once to look around and buy some food for their empty cupboards in the kitchen. Port Royal was a very nice town, and Elizabeth liked it a lot. It wasn't as crowded as London, and the townspeople spent most of the time talking to each other rather than hurrying off to work.

But today, Elizabeth did not want to get out of bed. Today, she would be starting her first day of school at her new school, Port Royal High School. And to say the least, she was nervous as a cat getting ready to go take a bath. Elizabeth hated being nervous, it was a flaw in her personality she didn't like. Most of the time she acted strong and confident, but that streak was weakening as every movement the hands on the clock moved to the time she had to be at school.

"Elizabeth?" A voice says outside her door. "Elizabeth? Are you still in bed?" It says a little bit louder. It was her dear father. He opened the door to find his daughter sitting up in bed with a tired expression on her face. Weatherby sighed. "Elizabeth would you please get ready, you don't wan to be late for your first day of school, now."

Elizabeth nodded as he turned around and shut the door. She loved her father, truly she did, but there were times when all she wanted to do was place a big slab of duct tape over his mouth.

That's when she rolled out of bed and walked across the hall to take a shower. It felt good to take a shower, it was like the little beads of water were wiping away all the bad in your life, all the sorrows, and doubts, getting you ready for a new day. If you couldn't tell, Elizabeth loved taking showers.

The petit blonde stepped out of the shower after fifteen minutes and strolled back to her room, trying to figure out what to wear for her first day. Most of her cloths she wore in London were out of the question, for they were meant to keep you warm from the cold rain of the city. While in Port Royal, you wore cloths to keep you cool from the excruciating heat. She definitely needed to go shopping. She finally decided on a brown, flowing skirt that stopped at her knees, and a dark green spaghetti strapped shirt and a brown jacket to go over it. After she looked at herself in the mirror, she shrugged and slipped on her brown flip-flops. Elizabeth decided to keep her blonde hair down and let it flow in the breeze for her first day. She walked down the spiraling staircase and into the kitchen to have breakfast where her father was making pancakes.

"Morning, father." The blonde reached up on her toes and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, darling. Are you ready for your first day?" He said excitingly, flopping two pancakes onto her plate in front of her.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm a little nervous, but at the same time excited."

"Don't worry dear, you'll do fine. Remember James will be picking you up in a couple minutes, so be ready."

Elizabeth nodded, finishing her pancakes and taking a sip of her tea. A beep rang from outside, signaling James' arrival. Elizabeth grabbed her bag and gave her father a hug. "I'll see you later, father."

Weatherby kissed his daughter's cheek and smiled. "Have a good day, dear. Make new friends!" He shouted as she walked out the door. There goes his little girl.

James Norrington was leaning against his Mercedes, waiting for his cousin to come out of the house. When she walked out of the door, she rain down the steps and gave her cousin a fierce hug. He hugged her back, saying "My, you've grown since the last time I saw you."

"James, the last time I saw you, we were thirteen. So, duh, I grew." Elizabeth giggled.

"Well, you certainly did grow, but I grew more." He kidded. The last time they saw each other, Elizabeth had a good two inches on her cousin. But now, James had a food five inches on her. They both laughed as they got into the car and drove away to Port Royal High School.

After a few minutes of silence between the two relatives, James asked, "So, are you ready for you first day of PRHS?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Elizabeth replied.

"You have nothing to worry about, dear. Port Royal High is a pretty decent school. And you'll have no trouble making friends. My friends are actually pretty well-behaved and I think you'll fit in fine." James said.

"Well-behaved?" Elizabeth questioned.

"All right, well, most of them are well-behaved. Well, actually all but Jack. But, he's harmless, don't worry." He replied.

Elizabeth laughed and then realized that they pulled into the school parking lot. Butterflies immediately rose in her stomach. 'C'mon, I shouldn't be acting like this,' she thought to herself. They hopped out of the car and James motioned for her to come over by him.

"Come, I want you to meet my friends before I take you to the principal." James said, motioning for her to follow him. They walked a across the front yard of the school till they came to a spot where some people stood by a tree. When James approached them, they stopped talking and all looked at Elizabeth. "Guys, I'd like to introduce my cousin, Elizabeth Swann, she just moved here from London and is now attending Port Royal High." Everyone waved and said 'hi.'

One of the girls with shoulder-length blonde hair stood up and gave James a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Elizabeth," James said. "This is my girlfriend, Molly Douglas."

"Elizabeth!" She said excitedly, turning to the smaller blonde, "James told me so much about you! I think we're going to be great friends!" That's when Molly went and gave Elizabeth hug. The petit blonde looked over and her cousin with a confused expression on her face as she patted Molly's pack before letting go.

Two brunettes off to the side were giggling when Molly finally let go of Elizabeth. One got up and stuck out a hand to shake, "I'm Jena Sparrow, and don't worry about Molly, she's captain of the cheerleading squad so she acts a little too friendly sometimes." She said laughing, earning a snicker from Molly. Elizabeth shook her hand as the other brunette stood up to meet her. She was shorter than Jena and Elizabeth and had freckles all over.

"I'm Priscilla Jones." She said softly. Obviously, she was a little shy.

James looked around a bit before he realized something. "Hey, where are the guys?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen them yet today." Priscilla replied.

That's when Jena started laughing again. "Oh, I don't know where they are, but I certainly know what they're doing. This morning, I saw Jack sneak out of the house with a couple water pistols…fully loaded."

"Oh my god." James sighed. "Could you please keep your brother under control?"

"Hey!" Jena said defiantly, "I do not control what my older brother does, it's his own choice if he wants to go act like a nine year old in the morning."

Molly chuckled. "I think five year old is more like it." Everyone in the group started laughing, even Elizabeth who had never even met the guy yet.

"But where are Will and Jesse? Surly those two are more mature than Jack." James asked.

"That's why were up here." A voice said above them. They looked up and saw two male figures in the tree. Elizabeth was left breathless when she saw the one on the left. He was gorgeous. He had dark brown hair and a very nice tan.

"Did you really think we're as immature as Jack? James, I'm shocked at you." And his voice was music to Elizabeth's ears as he spoke.

"Hey, James, is that your cousin you were talking about?" The male on the right asked noticing a new blonde member in their little group. The two males jumped down from the tree and turned to meet Elizabeth.

"I'm Jesse Harris." The one that was on the tree to the right stuck out his hand for her to shake. He has dirty blonde shaggy hair and green eyes. Elizabeth shook his hand and then turned to the other male.

"Will Turner." He said to Elizabeth who stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Elizabeth Swann." She replied, shaking his hand. It felt like electricity shocked them when their hands touched. Elizabeth smiled when she finally got a good look at Mr. Will Turner. He had the two most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen and a goatee to go with them.

Will smiled when he shook Elizabeth's hand. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She had long, flowing blonde hair that went down way passed her shoulders. She had big auburn eyes which made his knees go weak for a moment. In other words, Will was falling for Miss. Elizabeth Swann, and he was falling fast. And little did he know, but so was she.

"It's very nice to me-" Elizabeth was cut off when she heard a high pitch screaming coming from across the school yard. They turned to find an old teacher dragging a male with dark brown dreadlocks by the ear. The males in the group started laughing while the females, besides Elizabeth were groaning and covering their eyes from embarrassment, or at least Jena was, considering it was her brother.

James strolled over to Elizabeth and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And that, my dear cousin is our trouble-making friend, Jack Sparrow."

"Or you could call him my dorky, pirate-looking doofus." Jena muttered so only a few people could hear her, including Elizabeth, Priscilla and Will who started laughing.

The teacher started walking toward the group, Jack in tow, who was yelling from the pain of being dragged by his ear. "Ow! Lady, you're goin' to rip me earring off." He started yelling. The teacher rolled her eyes at his bad speech, muttering something about failing English class. When she finally got to the group, she plopped Jack in front of her and turned to Jena who had a worried expression on her face.

"You, young lady, need to keep control over your brother!" She yelled at Jena.

"So I've been told." Jena muttered under her breath. "Don't worry, Mrs. Slarsh, I'll keep a better eye on him." She said in a kind voice. The teacher nodded and turned away with her head held high.

That's when Jena glared down at her brother. "Jack, one day, I _am_ going to kill you. And one day, I'm not going to be here to save your ass so you better start acting your age." The female brunette started walking away before turning back around. "And you're lucky the teachers like me!" She yelled before entering the school.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked.

Will turned to Elizabeth. "Don't worry about that, it happens at least once a week. Jena's younger than Jack, but she got moved up a grade because she's so smart. She's also a very talented singer." He said smiling down at her. Elizabeth felt her knees go weak as she smiled back. Oh yeah, she was falling fast.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Jack asked, slaughtering over to where Elizabeth stood.

"I'm Elizabeth, and you must be Jack." She replied back.

"So, you've heard of me have you?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I've heard enough." Elizabeth said looking away. Will chuckled.

"Jack, Elizabeth is my cousin, please be nice." James requested to Jack, his arm around Molly's shoulders.

_Bing, bing, bing, bing._

Students outside started filing up the stairs and into the school, some groaning about going to first period, and other's still gossiping even after the bell.

"Oh, right, come Liz, I've got to take you to the Principal's office." James motioned for her to follow him. "See you guys later!" He yelled to his friends.

Elizabeth turned and waved goodbye, others who noticed waving back. She caught Will's eyes and smiled as he waved, he smiled back, blushing a little. Elizabeth turned back around to her cousin and blushed even more than Will did.

Well, this school year is going to be interesting, Elizabeth thought walking with James to the Principal's office.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wow, that was a long one.

Next, we have first classes!

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!

R&R!!

Have a nice day!

Slayerchick33


	3. New School

****

A New Beginning

Chapter Three: New School

Modern Times Elizabeth and her father move to Port Royal, Jamaica so her father can take the place of Governor and start a new life. This means having a new house, new school, new friends…and maybe a new love for our dear Elizabeth Swann. WILLABETH!!I don't own anything…nooo thing….I wish I owned Orlando Bloom though…that would make my life b-e-a-utiful!!**

* * *

**

Elizabeth sat nervously in the principal's office, waiting for him to come in. She started bouncing slightly in the leather-padded chair she was so nervous. James left her a couple of minutes ago, going to his first period class. Before he left, he told his cousin he would find her after first period and guide her to her classes. Elizabeth was glad James was being so helpful with everything ever since she moved her. He'd been helping her with school, and he even helped her make some new friends.

James' friends were all very kind to her. Jena seemed like she was very out-going, and not afraid to speak her mind. Molly seemed the same way, just more perky than Jena. Priscilla seemed very shy, but that just might have been because they just met. Jack was a nutcase, not afraid to do anything, like his sister. Jesse seemed very nice, but also very sports intricate when she saw him wearing a football, or 'soccer' as they called it t-shirt. But, Will…Will seemed different, and she liked it. He was very handsome in Elizabeth's eyes, but also very nice and sweet. He didn't seem like other guys she met when all they wanted was to get in her pants, Will seemed to care about his friends, and hopefully he will care for her. Elizabeth prayed he would.

That's when the door from behind her finally opened. She turned her head and was met with the smiling face of the Principal.

"Miss Swann." He said. Reaching to shake her hand and she complied. "It's very nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Lewis, and I'm the Principal which you probably already guessed." Elizabeth laughed.

Mr. Lewis sat down at his desk and opened a file and quickly skimmed through it. "Hm, so I see you enjoy photography?" He asked.

"Yes, I love it." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"Well, it just so happens we have one of the best photography classes in the Caribbean. I'm sure you'll like it. Now, let's get down to business. The rules here are ones like any other school, and you seem like a good kid so I plan on you obeying it. Toward the end of the school year when it starts to get in the high 90's temperature wise, I allow spaghetti straps for girls, and I will notify you if you can…."

The Principal went on and on about the school, and it seemed pretty much like the one she went to back in London, but still Elizabeth listened intently. Then, he came onto the subject of Student Council.

"Student Council basically is a committee that can get together and make your days at Port Royal High a little more exciting. They plan homecoming, dances, and anything else they can think of, as long as it is approved by me. Now, since your cousin, James Norrington, is President of Student Council, he came to me earlier and requested you be apart of the team, explaining one of his members is too busy to do the job of Secretary. So, Miss. Swann, would you like to be secretary of Student Council?" Mr. Lewis exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'd love to."

"Great!" He looked up at the clock behind Elizabeth. "Well, the bell is about to ring in a couple minutes, so here is your schedule," he said handing her the piece of paper. "Have a wonderful first day, Miss. Swann." The Principal said, shaking her hand again.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said softly, walking out the door just as the bell rang. The blonde started looking around for her cousin, finding him nowhere to be seen. Elizabeth looked down at the piece of paper in her hand, and starting to read her classes. First period Global. _Thank God I missed that, _Elizabeth thought to herself, history not being one of her strong points. She looked around, thinking she heard someone calling her name. Elizabeth turned around and saw James, with his arm around Molly's shoulders, walking toward her.

James spoke first. "Hey, how was the Principal?"

"Fine. Hey, you didn't tell me that you were President of Student Council!" Elizabeth replied.

"Oh, so he told you you're my new secretary, huh?" James laughed.

"Yes, he did."

Molly gasped. "That's great! You get to come to meetings with us and help prepare for homecoming! I'm the representative. But thank god you took over Heather's position. That girl was the worst, argued over every little things. The only reason she's on the cheerleading squad is because she's a really good flyer." Molly babbled on.

Elizabeth just nodded. She couldn't believe James actually liked this girl. She was nice and all, but she just didn't seem like her cousin's type. "Okay, so, where is the Chemistry room? I go there next." Elizabeth asked, changing the subject.

Molly's eyes widened again. "Fabulous! You're with me! Come on, let's go." She quickly kissed James goodbye and Molly linked Elizabeth's arm with her own, heading toward the science wing. Elizabeth stepped in the room and noticed they didn't have desks, but tables fit for two. Molly let go of her new friends arm and waved to a girl, going to sit next to her. Elizabeth glanced around the room, and found Jena waving at her, motioning for her to come sit next to her.

"Hey, Elizabeth." Jena said. "How was the Principal?"

"Fine. Why do people keep asking me that?" Elizabeth questioned.

The brunette laughed. "Well, because the only person that really ever goes into Mr. Lewis' office is my brother.

"Oh." Elizabeth said chuckling herself. She then looked up and saw Will enter the room, Jack in tow. Will grinned at Elizabeth and she returned it, feeling butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Oh, what that boy did to her.

The entire class jumped at the noise. In the front of the room stood a middle-aged man with a ruler pressed up against the chalk board.

"Does he always do that?" Elizabeth whispered to Jena.

"Oh yeah." Jena whispered back.

"Now, class, let's begin today's lesson…" The teacher said, rambling on about the periodic table and such.

That's how the entire day went with classes, minus the whacking of rulers by the teachers. But all in all, Port Royal High School was a pretty descent school. A little boring, but when is school not boring to students? That was until Elizabeth got to the last period of the day, probably the best one in Elizabeth's point of view: Photography. Elizabeth was smiling with excitement. She didn't take many pictures when she arrived in Port Royal, most of her time being taken up by unloading boxes.

Elizabeth walked into the art room and if it were possible, her smile got even bigger. The art room was set up so four people could fit at a table. She spotted Priscilla sitting at one of the tables in the back corner and started toward her.

"Hey." Priscilla said excitedly. "I didn't know you were taking photography or else I would've waited for you at your locker."

"No, it's fine, I was way too excited to get here anyway." Elizabeth replied, sitting next to her. "So, is anyone else going to be sitting with us?"

"Yup, James and Will should be here soon." Priscilla responded, saying James' name a little off. Not in a bad off, more like a loving off. Was there something going on between them, Elizabeth wondered. She decided not to ask now, it being her first day and Priscilla being her new friend. Then, in walked the boys, distracting Elizabeth from Priscilla's speech.

"Elizabeth, fancy seeing you here." James said to his cousin with sarcasm. Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him, earning a chuckle from Will. Oh, he laughs lovely too, Elizabeth thought.

"I didn't know you liked photography." Will grinned at her.

Elizabeth grinned back. "I love photography. I've been waiting all day for this class."

"So have I." Priscilla included, her eyes shining. "In fact, I plan on going to college for photography."

Elizabeth turned to her, eyes also shining. "Really? So am I!" The two girls giggled at their excited expressions, and then returned their attention to the teacher.

She was a female, and also very young. "Okay class, I have a huge migraine, so I'm just going to give you the assignment and let you have the rest of the class to yourself. The theme for your next project will be nature and you will be graded on how well you capture the image." She sighed. "Come to me if you have any questions at all."

Elizabeth sighed as well. "Well, that was pretty much the easiest class I've had all day."  
Will chuckled. "You're just lucky you didn't come last week. We had to clean filters for her beginner class."

James made a face. "I hated that week. I got an ink stain on my favorite shirt, courtesy of Miss. Silla Jones over there."

"Hey!" Priscilla said sharply. "You scared the shit out of me when you came up behind me and tickled my sides, so you deserved it."

Elizabeth looked at the two in wonder. It was obvious they had a connection. Friends just don't go and tickle each other fort the heck of it. That's when she wondered how it would feel if Will tickled her, for her sensitive spot was also her sides. She let a grin escape her and tried to hide it so no one would notice, but to no avail for she had been caught.

"What are you smiling about?" Will asked her. God, he loved it when she smiled.

The blonde's eyes widened, realizing the one person she was thinking about caught her. "Oh…um, nothing, just thinking about the project." She lied.

There was an akward silence for a couple minutes before Priscilla asked, "So, who's excited for Homecoming?"

Will's and James' hands shot in the air. Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes, I can't wait to dress up for the week." Priscilla agreed.

"Wait, we dress up?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that didn't I?" James said. "Well, it's in two weeks and every day of the week there are certain days you can dress up. Monday is Pirate day-"

"Jack doesn't need to dress up for that." Will cut James off. Priscilla and Elizabeth laughed.

James chuckled. "Tuesday is Barbie and Ken day, Wednesday is Animal day, Thursday is Boy-Girl Switch day, and Friday is Spirit Day where you wear red and white. Then Friday night, there's a bon fire after the Homecoming games."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Elizabeth said. "I can't wait for it, I'm excited."

Will smiled at Elizabeth. She sounded like a little girl, waiting for Santa to come. "Homecoming week is pretty much the best week school will ever have. And that Friday night we play against Cornwall High School."

"I hate those guys." James said angrily.

"Yeah, you and everyone else." Priscilla agreed. She turned to face Elizabeth to explain Port Royal and Cornwall. "Elizabeth, Port Royal High and Cornwall High have been at it since they stole our mascot in 1975, then we stole their spirit stick. The Principals get together one day and fix a week so we can play pranks on each other."

Elizabeth looked at the short brunette shocked. "Seriously? The Principals actually do that?"

Will laughed. "Yeah, they would since they're brothers."

The rest of the art period was spent like that. The group spent a lot of time discussing Homecoming and explaining to Elizabeth some important details at Port Royal High. Elizabeth was really starting to like this school, even more than the one she went to in London. The people were so kind, the teachers pretty laid back, and the school was pretty fun, not including the boring classes (not including Photography) The blonde thought. When the bell finally rang, half the students sprinted out of the class and out of the school. The new friends said goodbye to each other, Elizabeth getting a grin from Will which made her insides flutter.

The two cousins hopped into James' car and drove out of the school to Elizabeth's new house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Elizabeth, I've got to go back to school for soccer practice." James said to her as she was opening the car door.

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, James!" Elizabeth said, waving to her brown-haired cousin.

The blonde walked up her front porch steps thinking that she was going to enjoy this school year. And she was going to make every moment count. Especially her moments with Mr. William Turner.

**

* * *

Wow, It's like almost midnight and I am SOO tired.**

But I had to finish this chapter.

Hope you liked it!

Comments? Suggestions??

R&R

Slayerchick33


	4. Spirit Week and Bon Fires

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter Four: Spirit Week and Bonfires**

**Summery:** Modern Times Elizabeth and her father move to Port Royal, Jamaica so her father can take the place of Governor and start a new life. This means having a new house, new school, new friends…and maybe a new love for our dear Elizabeth Swann. But, Elizabeth has a secret inside her, and she is not ready to let her friends know, well at least not yet. WILLABETH!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…nooo thing….I wish I owned Orlando Bloom though…that would make my life b-e-a-utiful!!

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and Elizabeth felt as if she had lived in Port Royal her whole life. The school was amazing, the town was friendly, and the people were so nice. Elizabeth had become good friends with all of James' friends, especially Jena and Priscilla. She tried her hardest to become close with James' girlfriend, Molly, but things just didn't seem to work out. Molly was very perky, and she gossiped a lot which Elizabeth wasn't flattered about. There were girls like that back in London, and the blonde teenager just wanted to get away from it all.

But Elizabeth learned after her first week at Port Royal High that there were more girls like Molly in the school, probably even worse than Molly. Their names were Kathryn and Heather, both with bleach-blonde hair, both cheerleaders, and both after the man she was beginning to have strong feelings for. Yes, it was true, Elizabeth Marie Swann had fallen for William Turner, and boy did she fall fast. They had almost every class together, and had been assigned lab partners in chemistry. According to Jena, there was "chemicals reacting somewhere else than inside the beakers," directing her comment toward Elizabeth and Will.

But besides classes, the two had spent Homecoming week together, discussing what they would dress up as and giving each other ideas. On Tuesday, everyone in their little group paired up to go as Barbie and Ken for Barbie and Ken Day on Tuesday, James going with Molly, Jena with Jessie, Priscilla with Jack (she felt bad that the other girls in the school refused to go with him) and Will with Elizabeth. When Elizabeth found out Jena paired her up with Will, she almost squealed like a little girl getting her first bike. Almost. Instead, she nodded saying it would be fun, her insides fluttering with excitement. They decided to go as Malibu Barbie and Ken, Will wearing a flowered shirt with tan shorts, and Elizabeth wearing a flowered dress with flowers in her curled blonde hair. They pulled off a pretty good Barbie and Ken, minus Will's goatee. The pair also dressed up for Boy-Girl switch day, going over to each others houses to borrow cloths. Elizabeth borrowed a pair of his jeans which fell off the first time she pulled them up, and a soccer shirt. Will borrowed her pink fuzzy slippers and her pink robe to match. He had the whole school laughing when he walked in.

Not only had the young blonde become close to Will, but she also became very great friends with Jena and Priscilla. She felt like she's known the two brunettes since grade school and by Homecoming week, the three were almost inseparable. They all decided to dress up as black cats for Animal day on Wednesday, which caused Molly to get a little upset, having a minor argument with Jena about them dressing up. But Jena held her ground, saying it was fair because she dressed up as a white bunny with the rest of the cheerleading team. Their feud was over by the end of the day, both of them taking the whole day the cool off and forgive each other. Elizabeth prayed she would never have to get in a fight with her new friends, she really didn't need it.

On Spirit Day, the whole school was filled with red and white dressed students, some wearing their sport jerseys, and others with t-shirts saying stuff like 'Seniors do it better,' or at least that's what Jena and Elizabeth's shirts said. Priscilla wore her soccer jersey and Molly wore her cheerleading uniform. Will, James and Jessie wore their soccer jerseys, even though their game was tomorrow afternoon and Jack dressed as an Indian which was their school mascot. At the pep rally, awards were given out for the best costumes. Jack won one for Pirate day (no surprise there), Will won one for Boy-Girl Switch day (courtesy of Elizabeth), Molly won one for Animal Day, and Elizabeth even won one for Barbie and Ken day which surprised her.

Right now the little group of friends were watching the girls homecoming soccer game against Cornwall. Priscilla was on the team and the girls were doing great. The whole crowd was screaming and cheering on the Varsity girls, trying to help the girls break free from their tied score against the other team.

"I hope we win." Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry, hunn, we always win. I mean, c'mon, it's Homecoming." Jena added.

"You sound so sure of yourself."

Molly cut in, "Well, duh we're going to win, we've got spirit on our side." She said cheerfully.

Jena rolled her eyes at the comment, making Elizabeth giggle. She didn't even have to ask anymore because she knew that Molly _was_ always perky.

Elizabeth looked around the bleachers before noticing something. "Hey Jena, where did the guys go?"

"I have no idea." Jena replied. "I saw them go behind the bleachers at the beginning of half time with Jack who was carrying a red pail of paint, so who knows? But don't worry, half time is almost over so they should be here any minute."

Right after Jena said that, the boys started walking up the stands to where the girls were sitting, a couple guys from the soccer team following them. The girls were a couple rows from the top, but the boys went past them to the top row. The girls looked at each other dumbfounded, still saving their seats. Just as the girls soccer team ran back on the field, the boys stood up from the top bleachers, and pulled up their shirts which had big red letters painted on them, spelling out Indians. They started shouting "INDIANS! INDIANS!" having the rest of the crowd scream it as well.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped when she saw Will's chest for the first time. Will's bare chest, to be precise, not noticing the red lettering. It was amazing to Elizabeth, his stomach holding an eight pack of abs and his pecks were nice and taunt. The young blonde felt some drool tickle out of her mouth and she quickly wiped it before anyone would notice, only to find Jena did. Her friend gave her a knowing look and grinned.

"What?" Elizabeth loudly said over the crowd. "Don't tell me you didn't notice his chest."

The brunette chuckled. "Oh, I wasn't looking at his chest, per say." She said eyeing Jessie.

Elizabeth gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "You like Jessie?" She whispered. Jena only nodded. "That is so cute." Elizabeth added.

"Want to know what's even cuter?" Jena asked. Elizabeth nodded. "You and Will," Elizabeth smiled. "I think you two should go out, you two would look so adorable. When you guys dressed up as Barbie and Ken people were coming up to me asking if you two were going out."

Elizabeth grinned at the thought. "But what if he doesn't like me back?"

Jena put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, you'll never know until you make a move Lizzie."

The two friends looked down at the field and saw Priscilla heading up the field, ball at her feet. She was getting pushed by a blue-jersey Cornwall girl, but Priscilla kept pushing her back, never letting the ball go. As soon as she got to the end corner, Priscilla faked going to goal, instead turning around and crossing the ball across the goal, one of her teammates head-ball the ball into the goal. The referee blew out his whistle, signaling the end of the game, as well as the Varsity girls 3-2 win. The crowd was bustling with excitement, some whistling, some hugging, even some dancing…well, Jack was at least. The dread-lock hair boy ran down the steps of the bleachers and started running around the field, stripping off his cloths on the way. He was down to his boxers when the Principal finally caught up to him, pulling him by the ear into his office.

Elizabeth and Will laughed at their crazy friend while Jena covered her eyes from embarrassment. James and Molly went down to the field to congratulate the team, Will, Elizabeth, Jessie, and Jena in tow. As soon as the friends saw Priscilla, Elizabeth and Jena broke away from their group and ran to her, crushing her in a hug. Will looked at the blonde in wonder, she fit in so well with his friends and became close with them already. But him and Elizabeth in his point of view, have gotten pretty close too. They even borrowed each others cloths, something Will thought he would never do with a girl. But Elizabeth was different, she was also beautiful, both inside and out. Though there was something about her that Will couldn't shake, it was like she was hiding something, but Will wasn't going to force her to tell anyone. When she was ready to tell her secret, Will would be ready.

"You did so good, Priscilla, and you are to tough! You would never think that looking at you." Elizabeth said. Priscilla was only 5'2", very skinny and had freckles all over her body. Just looking at her you would never think that she could push you half way across the field to get a ball, but she could alright.

"Thanks." Priscilla said with the biggest smile on her face.

James came up to her and gave her a bone crushing embrace as well. Elizabeth saw Priscilla smile shyly from where her face was on her cousins' stomach. There was something going on between those two, and from the outraged look on Molly's face, Elizabeth confirmed it.

"So, who's ready for the bon fire?" Jessie asked as he saw the flames starting to burn from down the hill where the soccer field was located. There was a round of 'I am', but one 'I'm not' coming from Priscilla.

"I just need to go in the locker room to change and freshen up, and I'll meet you by the bonfire after I'm done." Priscilla said walking away. She turned around and added, "Oh, and don't start playing Sardines until I get there." She walked off, Jena joining her so she wouldn't have to walk back to the bon fire alone.

"What's Sardines?" Elizabeth asked as the friends walked down the hill to the bon fire.

"Sardines is pretty much like Hide and Seek, right Will?" Jessie answered.

Will nodded. "Basically." He turned to Elizabeth to explain the game. "Instead of everyone going to hide, only two people go hide together and the rest have to go find them. But, once people find them, they hide with the people hiding, so the hiders have to pick a big spot. When there's two people left who can't find the rest of the group, they become the sardines and then they go hide."

"Okay, it sounds easy enough." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, but this year we are not using flashlights, that took the fun out of everything last year." James said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Wait, we're playing in the dark? Outside?" She said as they finally reached the growing fire.

Molly giggled. "You're afraid of the dark?" She said it kind of harsh, which made Elizabeth feel bad about her fear.

Will laid a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. She turned to look at him. "Don't worry, I'll be your partner if you're afraid." The blonde smiled at him, mouthing a 'thank you.'

The fire was very warming for the teenagers, especially those who just got done playing a tough, but well-played game. The friends found a log to sit at, Molly sitting at one end next to James, then Elizabeth sat down next to her cousin, Will placing himself down next to her, and then Jessie next to Will.

"Oi! I can't believe you blokes left me! We agreed that we were going to run around the field after the girls won, and what do you do? Leave me to go by myself and have Mr. Lewis drag me off to the school." Jack shouted behind the group.

"Hey!" Will retorted. "You said nothing about streaking, Jack. After I saw you take your shirt off I ran the other way." Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, you're lucky some stupid freshmen tried bringing rum to the bon fire, so Mr. Lewis completely forgot about me and went to go kick their asses." Jack said, scooting himself next to Jessie, which caused everyone to get too close for comfort. Elizabeth's leg was over Will's and his arm was around her back to keep himself from falling off the log. Elizabeth blushed, but he didn't seem to mind the closeness, but that might have been because Will couldn't move. Little did the teenage blonde know, but Will was blushing as well from being so close to Elizabeth. Thank god the fire was so bright, you could barely keep your eyes open when you looked toward it, or else she would have saw his red cheeks.

After about fifteen more minutes of small talk, Priscilla and Jena returned from the locker room, Priscilla out of her soccer uniform and in jeans and a black sweatshirt. In fact, almost everyone was wearing black, probably for Sardines, Elizabeth thought, looking down at her grey sweatshirt. People would be able to pick her out like a sore thumb when they went to play their game.

James stood up the log they were sitting on and started calling for anyone who wanted to play Sardines to stand behind him. Most seniors and juniors stood up to play the game, the sophomores and freshmen knowing that it was tradition for the upperclassmen to play the game. "Okay, now everyone pick your partner and I will pick who the first pair will be to hide." James shouted over the students.

Students all around were grabbing people as their partners, some arguing a bit, and then coming to a compromise. Jena and Priscilla were partners, Jack was with Jessie, Molly with James, and Will with Elizabeth as it was already planned. After James looked around and decided everyone had pretty much picked their partners, he turned to announce the first hiders.

"And the first hiders will be Will and Elizabeth." The class president shouted over the crowd. "You have exactly two minutes to find a hiding spot starting…now!" James said to the pair, clicking a button on his stopwatch. Everyone covered their eyes with their hands, promising they wouldn't look at where they would be hiding.

Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand and starting running up toward the hill they just came down from.

Once they were at the top Elizabeth whispered, "Where are we hiding?"

With his other hand, Will pointed to the boys soccer field, which was about two soccer fields away and partly surrounded by woods. Will took her hand and started running toward the woods. Elizabeth thought she was in heaven, minus the fact that they were running and it was dark and cold, but Will's hand was soft and warm. Will looked down at their joined hands and smiled to himself. Her hand was to tiny, and very pale while his was tan. They were complete opposites, but falling for each other like rain falling from the sky.

The pair finally made it to the woods and sat down close to the edge, but far away enough so they wouldn't be noticed.

"Are you sure they won't see me?" Elizabeth said pointing to her grey sweatshirt.

Will thought for a minute. "I have an idea." He said. "Lay down on your stomach." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. You can trust me." Elizabeth nodded before finally laying down on the hard ground. Will laid down next to her, partly on her to cover up her sweatshirt and part on the ground, his arm around her waist to keep her close. Elizabeth bit her lip and smiled. _So this is what it feels like to be in heaven, _she thought to herself.

They sat like that for a while, waiting for people to come and find them. They talked softly about anything they could think of, school, sports, and even the Homecoming dance.

"So, does anything special happen at the Homecoming dance that I should be aware of?" Elizabeth asked.

Will chuckled softly. "No, just the crowning of Homecoming King, Queen, Prince and Princess."

"So, are you going to the dance?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you going?" Elizabeth nodded. "Are you going with anybody?" Will asked. Elizabeth shook her head no from where it was on the ground.

Will was quiet for a moment. "Well, ya know…um, I was thinking…uh, well maybe since you're not going with anyone, and, uh…I'm not going with anyone…maybe, um, w-we could go together…"

Elizabeth smiled big. "I'd love to go with you Will."

They started leaning in toward each other, their lips almost touching. _This is it! _Elizabeth thought. Their lips were so close to each other before they heard a twig snap next to Elizabeth. They broke apart as quick as lightning, turning to see who had finally found them. It was Jack and Jessie.

"I can't believe you hid all the way back here, mate." Jack said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were going to hide up here." Jessie said. "I told you where my hiding spot was."

"Well, that was your mistake." Will replied to his friends who found him. Elizabeth laughed. That's when Elizabeth and Will noticed more people coming from the field and spotting them.

"What did you do, Jack? Bring the whole damn school?" Elizabeth asked, hitting Jack in the back of the head.

Jack rubbed the back of his head. "Ow, that hurt. And it is not my fault if they follow me, the ladies just can't resist."

Jessie and Will rolled their eyes while Elizabeth giggled. In fact, almost everyone found them, all but two people. Everyone looked up from the woods to see Jena and Priscilla running toward the woods, screaming they were going to kill Will and Elizabeth for picking a spot out here. Everyone was laughing at them, calling them sardines.

The game went on like that for the rest of the night until it was time to leave. Will stood by Elizabeth's side as they went on the hunt to search for people, sometimes holding her hand when Jack would pop out to scare Elizabeth, and then she would hit him telling him to stop, which he didn't. But Elizabeth laughed anyway, feeling as though she created a new family at Port Royal High. Priscilla, Jena and Molly being her fun-loving sisters, James and Jessie being the older brothers, Will being her love interest, and Jack being the little brother, or the dog whichever Elizabeth felt like comparing him to.

The clock struck eleven o'clock, signaling it was time for the students to leave for the fire was dying. The group of friends were at the front entrance of the school, saying their goodbyes, until tomorrow. Molly kissed James goodbye, and Jena, Pricilla and Elizabeth gathered for a group hug. Before Elizabeth hopped in the front seat of James' car, Will grabbed her arm.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Will said.

"Sure, what is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, you see, we have people wear our away soccer jerseys for Homecoming and I was wondering if you…um, would wear mine." Will said looking down to the floor.

Elizabeth placed a finger under his chin so she could look at his eyes. "I'd love to."

"Great!" Will said excitingly. Elizabeth laughed. "I'll give it to you before the game then." He said.

"Goodnight!" Elizabeth said hopping into James' car as he drove off out of the school parking lot.

"Goodnight…Elizabeth." Will said breathlessly. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

So, what do ya think?

That was a long one.

Next will be Will's soccer game and the Homecoming dance!

Be excited!

R&R!

Thanks to all who reviewed.

I'm open to suggestions anytime.

Tell me what you wanna see!

Thanks!

Slayerchick33


	5. Homecoming

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter Five: Homecoming**

**Summery**: Modern Times Elizabeth and her father move to Port Royal, Jamaica so her father can take the place of Governor and start a new life. This means having a new house, new school, new friends…and maybe a new love for our dear Elizabeth Swann. But, Elizabeth has a secret inside her, and she is not ready to let her friends know, well at least not yet. WILLABETH!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…nooo thing….I wish I owned Orlando Bloom though…that would make my life b-e-a-utiful!!

* * *

It was Saturday morning in the beautiful and mostly always sunny Port Royal High School. In the morning before the game, the freshmen, sophomore, junior and senior classes set up for the floats to be driven down to the field for spirit. This year, the theme for floats had been cartoons. The senior class, who always got first choice, chose Scooby-Doo for their cartoon.

"I can't believe I have to wear this ridiculous thing." Jack complained to Elizabeth as her and Jena walked to the parking lot where their float was. He was dressed in a Scooby- Doo costume for the event.

"Jack, it was your own fault. Sometimes you're just too cocky for your own good." Jena replied to her older, but stupid brother.

Elizabeth giggled, sipping her coffee. "Explain to me how he got into the Scooby- Doo costume again."

"It was all _her _fault." Jack pointed to his younger sibling, brushing the dog nose out of his face with his hand.

"Hey! It is not my fault you don't listen!"

"Listening? You want to talk about listening? You tricked me!"

"Spoken like a true Sparrow." Elizabeth mumbled under her breath, knowing of the siblings pranks they played on each other. Just last week, Jack filled Jena's locker with silly string, covering her text books and everything in the compartment. Later that day, Jena took one of Molly's cream pies she made for home economics and shoved it in her older brother's face during lunch. It was a very eventful day.

"…And I don't care if Mum likes you best, I get away with anything I want." Jack said, continuing his and Jena's little argument.

"Oh yeah, well…you're stupid!" Jena replied, running out of things to say.

"You're a brat."

"You're a prick."

"You smell funny." Jena gasped.

That was Elizabeth's queue to step in between the two siblings. "Okay, you two I think that's enough arguing for today. I mean c'mon, today's supposed to be fun." She turned to the male sibling who was glaring at his sister. "Jack, I know Jena tricked you, and even though I don't know what she did, I'm pretty sure you deserved it."

Jack's eyes widened, turning to the blonde. "Oh, I deserved it? Whenever anything goes wrong people just go and blame it on little ol Jackie. Well you know what, the next person that blames me will not be invited to the next party I have." And with that, he walked off to the float.

Elizabeth looked after him, a confused expression on her face. "Okay, well that was a little weird."

"Since when isn't he?" Jena replied.

"So, explain to me why he's in the Scooby-Doo costume again." Elizabeth turned to her best friend, walking toward the parking lot.

Jena giggled. "Well, no one wanted to wear the Scooby-Doo costume for the float, so James gave it to me to search for someone who would. Well, was usual, I couldn't find anyone, so knowing my brother would never turn away from a beat, I beat him that I could empty my can of Pepsi before he could. Notice, the key word being _empty_. So, when he started drinking, I turned my can upside down and poured it all out."

"Oh." Elizabeth said confused. "Wait, I don't understand."

"I didn't say he had to _drink_ it, I just said he had to _empty_ it." Elizabeth laughed.

"You know, you're just like Jack. You're clever and arrogant and loud…"

Jena held up her hands. "Hey, stop with the name calling."

"You didn't let me finishing. You're also funny, bright, and a great friend." After Elizabeth finished speaking, Jena wrapped her in a hug.

"Well, I don't know about Jack being bright." Elizabeth laughed at Jena's comment as they pulled away. They truly were becoming really good friends, and Elizabeth was very thankful for it. About a year before she moved to Port Royal, Elizabeth didn't have many friends. She thought she would be better without them in her condition…Her condition…something she diffidently wasn't ready to tell her new friends. Elizabeth had many friends now, which is something she didn't want but couldn't avoid moving here since her cousin lived here. But when Elizabeth about it, she was grateful to have the friends she did, for she didn't know what she would do if they never met.

The two friends followed Jack's footsteps toward the senior float until they finally arrived at it. The people who worked on it did a really good job, putting both the concept of Scooby-Doo and Port Royal High into the float. Elizabeth noticed Will sitting on the float, legs dangling off the side, an article of clothing clutched in his hand. Elizabeth smiled to herself, noticing that his toes barely hit the pavement. He was pretty tall compared to Elizabeth, who if she were to sit on the float, her feet would be two feet away from the solid ground.

Will looked toward Elizabeth, feeling someone approaching the float. He smiled and did a light jog toward her. "Hey!"

"Hi, Will." Elizabeth looked at Jena whose attention was elsewhere. Elizabeth elbowed her in the side, causing Jena to stumble.

"Ouch, I can take a hint, I see I'm not wanted here." Jena said, her eyes falling on her older brother. "Jack, how many times do I have to tell you? No, you cannot have someone else wear the costume!" The feisty brunette marched in the direction of Jack.

Will chuckled a bit. "So, um, here's my jersey." He said handing her the piece of clothing. Elizabeth took it with excitement, putting it over her tank top. _It smells just like his cologne, _Elizabeth thought to herself.

Will grinned at her, giving her his signature sideways grin. "It looks good on you."

Elizabeth blushed. His jersey came down to her knees, the middle hanging loosely off her skinny frame. The red and white jersey was made for a bulkier man, much like Will. But what Elizabeth loved most about the jersey was that it said 'TURNER' in white lettering above his soccer number. It made her feel as though she was married to Will, or at least his girlfriend, being branded with his last name. Last night on the phone with Priscilla, she explained most soccer players gave their jerseys to their girlfriends, or if they didn't have one, to someone they really liked. That information has Elizabeth squealing and giggling the entire night until the two friends hung up, but that didn't stop Elizabeth from smiling like a complete idiot. After a while, Elizabeth's father had to come in and as her if she was on drugs, which she wasn't of coarse. Unless there was a drug for getting high off of William Turner.

"Oh yes, it fits _real _good." She said sarcastically.

"Well, I like it, if that makes a difference." Oh that makes a big difference.

After a few minutes, it was time for the floats to be driven down to the soccer field. Seniors walked next to their Scooby- Doo float, spelling out 'seniors' along the way. Whenever any of the younger children came up to see Jack in his costume, he would bark at them, or shoo them away, causing the little ones to cry and run back to their mothers.

"Good luck, Will." Elizabeth yelled to him, before he ran out onto the field. He turned around and waved at her, giving her a smile that made the young blonde's knees go weak.

Elizabeth, Priscilla, and Jena seated themselves on the top bench of the bleachers, each of them wearing male soccer jerseys. Jena was wearing Jessie's and Priscilla wearing James' because Molly had to wear her cheerleading uniform down onto the field. So far, Elizabeth was not liking how the game was going. Before the game started, the players came out with flowers, handing them to each cheerleader for all their support. Elizabeth wanted to rip the hair out of the girl Will had to hand the flowers to, but what made things even worse was the bleach-blonde cheerleader practically threw herself at Will to embrace him as a 'thank you.'

"That's Heather Cauldwell, she's been after Will since he hit puberty." Jena explained to her new friend.

"But you have nothing t worry about, Liz. He likes you, I'm sure of it." Priscilla added.

"Yeah, and besides, YOU are the one wearing his jersey, not her. Will asked YOU to wear it, not her." Jena also added.

Priscilla nodded. "Heather is a bi-yotch anyway. Everything about her is fake. And Will likes nice girls who're themselves all the time. Just like you, Liz."

"Thanks guys. I don't know what came over me." Elizabeth said.

"You got jealous hunn," Jena said. "It's bound to happen 'cause you like him so much."

Elizabeth blushed. She did like him a lot. She just hoped he felt the same way she did.

- - - - - - -

The soccer match was hot, and unbelievably long. The referee had to keep stopping the game every time a pair of players from either team started fighting with each other, including Jessie. Luckily, James and Will were able to keep their heads level and concentrate on the game ahead. The score was 0-0 through the entire game until the last five minutes of the game. Will dribbled the ball up the middle of the field, James in front of him so no one would get in Will's way. As soon as Will arrived at the 18-yard box, he swung his leg back and booted it toward the goal, the Cornwall goalie missing the ball by an inch.

The winning team jumped up and down and cheered with victory. The crowd went crazy, as well as the cheerleaders, screaming and clapping for the Port Royal Indians. Elizabeth, Jena, and Priscilla hopped down off the bleachers and started running toward the players, Jack all the while running around the team in the Indian costume he wore yesterday. James ran up and grabbed James in a big hug.

"Great job, James!" She said letting go of her cousin.

"Thanks, Liz." James said, turning to Molly.

Jessie came up and wrapped his arms around Jena and Priscilla's shoulders, crushing them in an embrace.

"Ew, Jessie, you smell, let me go." Priscilla said lifting the smelly athlete's arm off her shoulders. Jena stayed under his arm, finding herself comfortable.

Will came up behind Elizabeth and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Elizabeth's stomach fluttered with happiness, not caring about the smell that was radiating off his skin.

"Hey Will!" Priscilla said, having her hand in a fist, pretending to hold a microphone. "You just scored the winning goal against Cornwall, winning the Homecoming game. What are you going to do now?"

Will laughed. "Well, I'd love to go to Disney World, but I can't because I am taking this lovely lady to the Homecoming dance." He looked at Elizabeth, holding her gaze.

Elizabeth smiled. "Promise me you'll take a shower first."

"I promise."

The group of friends started walking back toward the parking lot, but Will held Elizabeth back for a couple minutes letting the rest of the group walk to their cars.

"I have something for you." Will said, reaching into his gym bag.

Elizabeth waited patiently but excitedly for Will's gift. After a couple seconds, he finally found what he was looking for, pulling out a single red rose, wrapped in transparent paper. Elizabeth's mouth dropped in his kindness, putting her hand over her mouth.

"It's beautiful." Elizabeth smiled.

"I decided that you didn't need a bouquet of flowers to make you feel pretty when you're already ten times as pretty as they'll ever be. So, by giving you a single red rose, I figured I would save the flowers from embarrassment." Elizabeth giggled at his comment. He was so sweet Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for the rose." Elizabeth said blushing a bit.

"So, I'll pick you up at seven. Is that all right?" Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll see you then." Will waved good-bye to her as she ran to James' car to get ready for the dance.

- - - - - - -

Elizabeth sat nervously at her vanity, her leg bouncing up and down as she applied lip gloss to her lips for the third time. It was 6:55 and Will would be arriving any minute to come pick her up. The Homecoming dance was one of the few formal dances that the student body celebrated, the next most formal dance was the Senior Ball at the end of the year, reserved just for seniors. Maybe Elizabeth would be able to attend the ball with Will? She prayed he would ask her, even though it wasn't for another eight months.

The sound of the door bell rung throughout the house, followed by the door opening by Weatherby Swann. Elizabeth squealed before she got to Will, not to embarrass herself. Her insides were fluttering with excitement as she thought about what he dressed in, though it didn't matter for he always looked so handsome. The 18-year old blonde checked herself in the mirror one last time before she opened the door and descended down the stairs. Elizabeth found her date chatting with her father before they turned and looked at the young woman walking down the steps.

Will's mouth dropped slightly, amazed at the beauty descending the stairs before him. Her hair was curled, with a few ringlets scattered on her head. The hair in the front of her hair being pulled back into bobby-pins, causing a few stray hairs to fall loosely in front of her face. Elizabeth's wore a dark blue spaghetti strapped dress with silver heals. The skirt part of the dress pulled out like a baby doll, the skirt being covered with sparkles. Will thought she looked even more stunning when she stopped in front of him.

"Hey." Elizabeth said softly.

"Hey." It was a little awkward, Elizabeth's father still standing in the living room with them.

"So, are you ready to go?" Elizabeth asked.

"You two aren't leaving yet! Not until I get a picture!" Weatherby rummaged through a drawer, searching for his disposable camera. Elizabeth giggled at him, before letting him use her digital camera. Will's arm wrapped around her waist which made Elizabeth's smile to get even wider. Weatherby took the picture of the two before handing the camera back to his daughter.

"Bye father, I'll be back around eleven thirty." Elizabeth kissed his cheek before heading toward the front door, as soon as she walked out, Weatherby grabbed Will's arm.

"Be good to her." He requested.

"I will, Sir." Will turned and headed out the door, following his date. Before Elizabeth could reach the door handle to Will's car, his hand went around the handle, opening it for her.

"Thank you." Will grinned at her before heading toward his side of the jeep.

"By the way, I didn't get to tell you that you look beautiful." Will gazed into her eyes for a moment before he caught her smiling.

"Thank you, kind sir. You look very handsome as well." Elizabeth commented his tan dress pants with his blue collared dress shirt. He did look very handsome, Will even pulled his hair back into a pony tail so Elizabeth could see his handsome face.

They arrived in no time at Port Royal High's student parking lot. Elizabeth was so nervous, but at the same time excited to be going to the dance with her crush. She felt like a giggly 14 year old who just got her first boyfriend. Elizabeth only had two boyfriends back in London, and now she was seriously crushing on Will, she only hoped he felt the same way.

"Shall we?" Will held out his arm for her to take.

"We shall." Elizabeth laughed and accepted his arm.

The pair entered the gymnasium and found their group of friends off in a corner with a couple other people from the soccer teams. James caught sight of his cousin and best friend and waved them over to where they were standing. Music was playing, but the lights weren't shut off yet because not a lot of people were there yet.

Jena gasped when she saw Elizabeth. "Elizabeth! You look so pretty!" She gave her friend a hug.

"Thank you. I really like you dress, it looks really nice on you." Elizabeth said commenting Jena's maroon dress. Just then the lights went off, only having colored lights shining throughout the gym, as well as a disco ball in the middle. Elizabeth grabbed onto Will's arm, startled from the loss of light. He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, saying it's all right.

Music started blaring out of the speakers as a fast song turned on. Students from all over ran to the dance floor to dance to Rihanna's song 'Umbrella.' Jena grabbed onto Elizabeth arm and pulled her onto the dance floor where Priscilla and Molly were already dancing. The girls had such a great time, dancing and singing the lyrics to the songs they knew. Sometimes the guys even came in and danced with them in their circle which made the girls laugh at their ridiculous dance moves.

Elizabeth was having such a great time with her new friends at the dance. A salsa song came on and Will grabbed her hand to dance with her.

"Wait, Will, I…um, I don't know how to salsa." Elizabeth blushed in the darkness.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to teach you." Will shouted over the music.

Will was a very good dancer and teacher and eventually Elizabeth got the hang of how to salsa. She was having so much fun with Will, especially when he made silly faces at her to lighten up the mood when she made a mistake. On the last spin of the salsa, Will dipped Elizabeth, holding her firmly but gently in his arms. Will gazed into Elizabeth's eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. Elizabeth closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers. The lights turned on which made Will and Elizabeth break apart quickly.

A short plump woman walked toward the DJ stand and took his microphone. "If everyone would take a seat somewhere, I'd like to announce the Homecoming King, Queen, Prince, and Princess."

The woman read off several nominations for Prince and Princess and eventually announced the winners, one freshman and one sophomore for Prince and Princess. Then it came to announce Homecoming King and Queen.

"And the Homecoming King this year is…" The woman opened an envelope. "James Norrington!"

James stood up from where he was sitting as everyone cheered and walked toward the woman so she could place the crown on his head and put the medal around his neck.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for." The lady pulled out another envelope. "The Homecoming Queen is…Molly Douglas!"

Molly squealed with delight as she walked over to the woman to place the tiara on her hair and hand her a bouquet of flowers. The crowd stood up and cheered for all the winners. Just then, a slow song came on for the winners to dance to. Elizabeth thought it was cute that James and his girlfriend won King and Queen together. Other students started filing onto the dance floor to dance with their dates.

"Do you want to dance?" Will asked.

Elizabeth nodded and took her hand in his and found a spot next to James and Molly. Will wrapped his arms around her waist as Elizabeth wrapped hers around his neck. They swayed softly to the music, content just to be in each other's arms as the song continued. Elizabeth sighed contently and placed her head on Will's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Will held onto her waist tighter, never wanting to let her go. She loved this song so much, and she would certainly never forget this moment for the rest of her life.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe._

_And I don't want to miss a thing._

Elizabeth lifted her head off his chest, where it rested comfortably for most of the song. Elizabeth looked into his eyes and noticed something different. His eyes were full of care, and peace, and…love. Oh God, he loves me, Elizabeth thought to herself. But he can't love me, we just meet her mind told her. Well, they didn't just meet, they've known each other for about a month, but still Will was leaning in to kiss her right at this exact moment, and Elizabeth has never wanted anything more.

That is until the lights turned on…again signaling the end of the dance, ruining their perfect moment. They broke apart quickly for the second time that night. Will was so close to Elizabeth's lips that she could feel his hot breath on her face. If only he moved a little quicker! But Will didn't want to rush anything and didn't want to make Elizabeth do something she didn't want to. Will was just like that, he was patient and gentle, something Elizabeth has always wanted in a guy.

Elizabeth looked down at her silver heels as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Will sensed her discomfort and lifted her chin with his finger.

"Come on, lets head outside." Will reached down and took her hand in his and walked out of the gymnasium to find their friends outside. Elizabeth felt electricity shoot through her when he took her hand in his. It felt so right to be holding his hand. She looked down at her small pale hand clasped in his larger tan one, it looked so right with their hands joined together. They fit perfectly together, almost like they were meant for each other.

Elizabeth let go of his hand for a moment, shocking Will for a moment before he realized she was going to give Jena, Priscilla, and Molly farewell hugs, as well as giving her cousin one. Will watched her intently, the way she flowed to each of her friends gracefully made his heart feel as though it had wings. Then he remembered how it felt to hold her in his arms, how they fit so perfectly together. How her small frame molded into his body. How her head rested on his chest…it all felt perfect.

Elizabeth strolled back over to Will and took his hand again. He smiled down to her and started walking, still hand and hand to his red car. The car ride back to her house was full of music and laughter as Will and Elizabeth talked about the silly moments at the dance. Everything from Jack leading a Congo line around the gym, to how they both thought that Jena and Jessie looked so cute together whenever they danced. They mostly talked about Jack's crazy stunts since he was pretty much the life of the party. Jack even tried break- dancing to a song which ended terribly on Jack's part who landed in a split on one move.

Elizabeth felt so comfortable around Will, even though they just met. She felt like she's known him since Kindergarten and have liked each other since then. Even though they met only a month ago, the two 18-year olds were certainly becoming closer each day. They finally arrived at Elizabeth's house, much to her disappointment never wanting the car ride to end.

Will stepped out of the car with her to walk his date to the door. They stopped right where the steps began and turned to each other, smiles on their faces.

"Will, I had a really great time tonight." Will grinned at her.

"I had an amazing night with you too. And you are a terrific dancer."

"Well, I had a pretty good teacher to help me." Will blushed.

The petit blonde stood up on her toes and wrapped Will in an embrace, he returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her wait. Elizabeth kissed his cheek before settling down back on her feet.

"Goodnight, Will." Said Elizabeth as she walked up the front porch steps and inside her white house.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." Will said breathlessly.

* * *

Soo this chapter pretty much took me forever

And I was bugging the crap out of my parents because I was listening to the same song over and over again.

I think I found my muse…

Ever heard the song 'First Time' by Lifehouse?

My inspiration song!! )

Thanks to all who reviewed.

Suggestions are welcome as always!

R&R.

Ohh, and this will be the last chapter for about a week because I'm going camping next week.

But I'll be back and ready to write next Saturday.

Peace!!

Slayerchick33


	6. Sleepover at the Sparrows

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter Six: Sleepover at the Sparrows**

**Summery:** Modern Times Elizabeth and her father move to Port Royal, Jamaica so her father can take the place of Governor and start a new life. This means having a new house, new school, new friends…and maybe a new love for our dear Elizabeth Swann. But, Elizabeth has a secret inside her, and she is not ready to let her friends know, well at least not yet. WILLABETH!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…nooo thing….I wish I owned Orlando Bloom though…that would make my life b-e-a-utiful!!

* * *

"Awe, I swear your life is like a fairytale." Priscilla said to Elizabeth after she explained her experience with Will at the Homecoming dance. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Elizabeth replied back to her friend.

The four friends had gotten so close since the beginning of the year, that they decided every two weeks one of them had to host a slumber party to have some girl time. The other half of their group was of the male population so they weren't able to talk about girly things in front of them because it grossed them out.

It was a week after the Homecoming dance and Elizabeth still had gitters in her stomach when she thought about Will's arms wrapped around her when they were dancing. During school, both were pretty nervous around each other, not knowing what to say around the other. Most of the time they would smile at each other, both thinking about the dance and how it opened so many doors to their relationship…not that they were in one or anything, oh but how they wished they were.

The girls had to contain their squeals of excitement when Elizabeth was telling them about Will for Jack was also having a guys night, and his bedroom was right next to Jena's. But it's not like the boys would be able to hear them anyway since they were too wrapped up in their video games they were playing to even bother to listen to the girls giggling and squealing.

Molly took a bite of her pizza. "Okay, so anyway back to our game."

Priscilla groaned. "Do we have to keep playing this?"

"C'mon, Silla." Elizabeth placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just one more round and then we'll play truth or dare or something."

"Oh! We should invite the boys to play with us!" Jena said with excitement.

"We should! But just one more round of this game and then we'll call them over." Said Molly.

"What if they don't want to come?" Asked Elizabeth.

"We bribe them with food." Jena giggled.

"Okay, so I'll go first this time." Molly said. "Would you rather suck on a hobo's toe or eat raw meet?"

There was a round of ew's that came from the other three girls. They decided to play 'would you rather' after watching The Notebook to make them laugh, each of them trying to out gross the other person's question.

"I think I'd rather suck on a hobo's toe." Elizabeth replied laughing.

"I'm with ya, Liz." Jena agreed.

"Me too, you could get sick from eating raw meet." Priscilla said, always the cautious one.

"My turn!" Elizabeth thought for a moment before thinking of one. "Would you rather pose for Playboy magazine or wear a hotdog costume for the rest of your life?"

"Playboy!" Jena and Molly replied in unison.

Priscilla bit her lip. "Um, I don't think I could do that, so I'm going to have to go with the hotdog costume. Plus, I don't have the chest."

"I hear ya, Silla." Elizabeth agreed laughing.

It was Priscilla's turn. "Would you rather give up chocolate, or give up searching for your true love?"

"Chocolate!" Elizabeth, Molly and Jena shouted.

"I will never stop searching." Jena said.

"Yes, I don't think I could give up Will." Elizabeth covered her mouth at the statement she slipped out.

"Awe, that's so sweet." Priscilla said.

"Liz, you need to make a move." Jena placed a hand on her friend shoulder.

"But, I don't know how to. I mean, I've had past boyfriends but they never made me feel like I do when I'm with Will."

"Awwwe." Priscilla replied again. Elizabeth giggled at her.

"But seriously, Liz, you need to make a move. Heather wants him, and she told me she's going to get him at the Championship Game." Molly said, biting off a piece of chocolate.

"But I don't know what to do! I need all of your help." Elizabeth confessed.

Jena sat up from her bean bag chair. "Well, not all of our help. We all know that you really like him and we're all pretty sure he likes you back, so how about we try something tonight?"

Priscilla gasped. "That's a great idea! We'll make you two do something when we play truth or dare!"

Elizabeth grinned like an idiot. "Priscilla, you are officially a genius. But no kissing, okay? Because then he might suspect something."

The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Shall we call them in?" Jena asked. The three girls nodded.

"Wait!" Molly called out to Jena. "How about we play in the hot tub?"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped and smiled big at the idea. "Let's do it!"

The four friends quickly dressed into their bathing suits and grabbed towels from their bags before heading outside on the pool deck where the bubbly hot tub awaited. Jena stopped at her brothers room to let them know where they were going, only to find the boys were nowhere to be seen.

"Where could they be?" Elizabeth asked.

Just then a crash was heard from downstairs. "Oh, I think I know." Jena replied before leading the girls down the stairs into the kitchen to find Jack on the floor picking up the broken pieces of china.

"Jack! What the hell did you do?" Jena angrily said to her brother.

"What does it look like I did?" Jack answered to his furious sister.

"Mom is going to kill you, that was her favorite piece of china."

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's called an accident, sis."

That's when the boys finally noticed the girls attire, or lack of. Will couldn't help but stare at Elizabeth's pale but slender stomach that her maroon bathing suit failed to cover. He thought he was going to faint.

"Say, where are you girls going?" Jessie asked.

"We're going out to the hot tub." Jena replied to her crush.

"Care to join?" Molly asked. The four boys stood still for a second before bounding up the stairs to get their swim trunks on.

The females squealed with excitement before running out onto the deck where the hot tub awaited them. It was unnaturally cold tonight, considering they all except for Elizabeth weren't used to the cold.

Elizabeth wasted no time getting into the hot water. Once she was inside, she was immediately warmed by the hot water and tickled by the jets that produced bubbles throughout the tub. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside, kind of like how Will makes her feel.

Speaking of Will, he was the first to step out of the screen door, light blue Hawaiian swim trunks and all. Elizabeth's jaw dropped at the sight of Will's exposed chest. After a couple of moments of staring at Will's broad muscles, she finally looked away and blushed, afraid Will caught her staring.

"So what shall we do now?" James asked once everyone was seated in the hot tub, his arm around Molly.

"Well, we were going to play truth or dare. Does that sound good for the rest of you?" All the boys nodded at Molly's question.

"Oh! I'll go first!" Jack shouted. He scanned the hot tub, looking for his first victim. "Molly, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Molly said boldly.

"I was hoping you would say that. I dare you to spray this." Jack pulled out a can of black hair color spray. "all over you hair."

"Seriously?" Molly looked at the can with dread. She could not imagine her blonde hair turning black in a single spray.

"Seriously, love." Jack handed her the bottle.

"Don't worry Moll, it washes off." Jena reassured.

Jack turned to his sister. "You weren't supposed to tell her that!"

"Hey! No girl ever wants to ruin her hair because of a dare. I was just reassuring her." Jena said defending her friend.

Molly stared at the can Jack placed in her hand with horror. She didn't even spray her hair with this on sprit day. Molly stood up from the hot tub to not get any in the water and held the can up to the top of her head. In an instant, Molly pressed the nozzle and sprayed the temporary black dye all over her blonde head.

Elizabeth giggled a little before reaching over to the table that set right next to the hot tub and grabbed her camera and turned it on.

Once Molly's hair was fully black, Elizabeth called to her. "Hey Molly."

"What?" Molly turned to her and a bright flash greeted her when she looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth giggled as she saw the picture she took. "Oh, I am so saving this."

Molly playfully glared at her before taking her seat next to James. "All right then, Elizabeth truth or dare?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment before deciding she really didn't feel like pulling herself away from the warmth of the water. "Truth."

Molly thought for a moment, hoping she would have chosen dare. "What are you most afraid of?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, wishing Molly hadn't asked that. She wasn't ready to tell her friends about her condition, so she decided on something else she was afraid of.

"Time." Elizabeth said simply.

"Time?" Molly asked, confused.

"Yes, and how much I have left in this world. I mean, no one knows when they're going to die. I could die, tomorrow, or the next day or even a year from now when there's so much I still want to do." Elizabeth answered honestly.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Jena spoke up to lighten the mood. "Well, that completely beats my fear. I'm terrified of spiders."

The group laughed at Jena's comment but Will couldn't shake the feeling that Elizabeth was hiding something from him and the rest of his friends. Will liked her a lot, but he wasn't going to make her confess whatever she's got bottled up. Will searched for Elizabeth's hand under the bubbles to give it a comforting squeeze. Elizabeth looked over at him and smiled, not letting go of his hand.

_Thank god the bubbles are on high_, Elizabeth thought.

"Jack." Elizabeth looked at him. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Elizabeth smiled coyly. "I dare you to say something nice about Jena."

"That's unfair!"

"Jack…Jack Sparrow…are you backing out of a dare?" Elizabeth held her other hand up to her heart, pretending to be shocked.

"Fine then." Jack tuned to his sister who had a smile much like Elizabeth's planted on her face. "Jena…you've got really nice hair."

"Awe, Jack that was so sweet." Priscilla said sarcastically.

"In fact," Jack began. "It's so nice if you grew it out a little more, I could put it in dread locks and then you would look just like me!"

Jena jaw dropped and slapped her brother across the face.

"I don't think I deserved that." Jack said rubbing his now red cheek.

"Actually, I think you did, mate." James laughed.

"Now Jack, that wasn't so bad was it?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack made a gagging noise. "It was horrible."

Elizabeth giggled even more.

"Will." Jack said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He stated.

"Oh goody." Jack rubbed his hands together. "I dare you to throw Miss. Lizzie into the pool." Jack said pointing to the in ground pool a couple of feet away from the hot tub.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped and glared at Jack, then looked over at Will.

"Come on Lizzie, it's now or never." Will said standing up.

"I choose never." Elizabeth squealed as Will lifted her in his arms and started walking over to the deep end of the pool.

Elizabeth held onto Will's neck for dear life. She wasn't afraid that Will was going to drop her but was more concerned of the cold water of the pool. Elizabeth felt so safe in Will's arms, like the whole world could collapse around them and she wouldn't even notice because she was with Will.

Will thought he was carrying a bag of feathers when he lifted Elizabeth out of the hot tub. She was so small and lithe in his arms he was afraid he would break her. But all good things must come to end for he was now standing at the deep end of the pool.

"Are you ready?" Will asked. Elizabeth shook her head no.

"On the count of three!" Jack shouted.

"Wow, Jack you can count up to three?" James laughed as his dread-lock haired friend glared at him.

"As I was saying…one!"

Will started swinging Elizabeth in his arms as Jack started counting. Elizabeth was squealing with excitement.

"Two!"

Elizabeth tucked her head in Will's shoulder, not ready for the cold water of the pool.

"Three!"

Elizabeth screamed as Will unlatched her arms from his neck and threw her into the cool abyss.

Elizabeth was right about her assumption…the water was freezing. She resurfaced from the water and swam to the edge of the water where Will was kneeling down to help her out.

"Are you okay?" Will asked extending out a hand to help Elizabeth out of the water.

Elizabeth smiled coyly for a second before grabbing Will's hand and with all her might, pulled him into the pool next to her.

"Never been better." Elizabeth said as Will resurfaced laughing.

"Oh, you think it's funny?" Elizabeth said before latching both of her legs onto his waist and pulling his head down under the water.

The two were lost in their own world, splashing each other with water and laughing like little kids. Elizabeth felt as though she's known Will her whole life and was having one of those 'I fell in love with my best friend' moments people see in movies. It was like a fairytale, boy meets girl, they fall in love and live happily ever after. That is if you believe in happy endings.

After a while both stopped their splashing and just settled to a soft laugh. Elizabeth's back was pressed up against the pool wall with will standing a couple inches in front of her. They both stopped their laughing and in an instant Will was hovering above Elizabeth, lips inches away from hers.

"Will…I dare you to kiss me." Elizabeth whispered.

Will gave her a slight grin before dipping his head toward hers to meet her lips. Will was an inch from Elizabeth's lips before a bright light was flashed at them, causing them to turn their heads toward the culprit who interrupted their almost first kiss .

"Hey! No hanky panky in the pool!" Jack shouted from his bedroom window, flashlight in hand.

Elizabeth bent her head down in embarrassment. "I guess we should get out now."

Will nodded and took her hand in his, walking up the steps and out of the pool. They grabbed their towels and started drying off a bit so they wouldn't mess up the Sparrow's wooden floors. Elizabeth padded up the stairs, Will in tow heading toward their friends rooms.

"Well, this is my stop." Elizabeth said quietly to Will. "Goodnight Will." She said, turning to open Jena's bedroom door.

Will reached out and grabbed Elizabeth's wrist stopping her from opening the door. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Elizabeth's cheek, his lips lingering there for a moment before pulling away.

"Goodnight Elizabeth." Will said, giving her his million dollar smile before turning to Jack's room and heading inside.

Elizabeth smiled big, lightly touching the spot on her cheek where Will had kissed her moments ago. Elizabeth turned to open the door, in doing so she heard a thump and loud "ow's" come from Jena's room. Elizabeth opened the door fully to see Jena, Molly, and Priscilla on the floor, rubbing their foreheads.

"Were you guys snooping on me?" Elizabeth asked playfully, hands on her hips.

"She did it!" Molly and Priscilla confessed in unison, pointing at Jena who sat in between them.

"Thanks guys." Jena said sarcastically. "C'mon Liz, you can't blame us for snooping. You two together are just so cute. I swear, you were made for each other."

"You think so?" Elizabeth said sitting on the floor in front of her friends.

"Of coarse. Like peanut butter and jelly." Molly stated.

"Or salt and pepper." Priscilla added.

"Or French fries and blue cheese." Jena said, getting confused looks from her three friends. "Hey, it tastes good, you should try it sometime."

"I'll pass." Elizabeth said giggling.

"Okay so spill, Liz. We want to know everything." Jena said scooting herself closer to Elizabeth.

"Yes, with details please." Priscilla added.

"Juicy details." Molly also added.

And so Elizabeth again told her three new friends her adventure with William Turner for the second time that night. Jena, Molly, and Priscilla stared wide-eyed at Elizabeth through her whole story, letting out squeals of excitement and 'awes' when they almost kissed.

After about two more hours of gossiping the girls decided to go to bed, it being almost three in the morning. Elizabeth laid in her sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the events that occurred that night. We almost kissed…again, she thought. Elizabeth was starting to get impatient with her kiss with Will. She wanted it so bad. And she knew the perfect time to do it: the soccer championship game.

**

* * *

I'm back! Anyone miss me?? **

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me about three days to finish it.

Suggestions are welcome anytime, just PM me.

No, seriously, please…you want something I'll more than likely do it.

Give me ideas people!! What do you want to see??

The next chapter: the championship game.

Be excited.

R&R!!!!

Deuces!!!!

Slayerchick33


	7. The Championship Game

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter Seven: The Championship Game**

**Summary: **Modern Times Elizabeth and her father move to Port Royal, Jamaica so her father can take the place of Governor and start a new life. This means having a new house, new school, new friends…and maybe a new love for our dear Elizabeth Swann. But, Elizabeth has a secret inside her, and she is not ready to let her friends know, well at least not yet. WILLABETH!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…nooo thing….I wish I owned Orlando Bloom though…that would make my life b-e-a-utiful!!

**

* * *

**"I really don't like that Heather girl." Elizabeth said to Jena, shooting daggers at the blonde-headed cheerleader that was getting a little too close for comfort to Will. Her hands kept trying to reach out and touch Will's chest, but Will always moved his hands up toward hers to move them away. 

"Yeah, I don't either, Liz." Jena said, looking in the complete opposite direction of her friend. She was looking at Heather's best friend, Kathryn who had her are draped around Jessie.

"Jena, I was talking about Heather." Elizabeth said.

"Oh sorry," Jena turned to her friend. "It's just that Kathryn has just sparked a sudden interest in Jessie and you could guess and say that I don't like it."

Elizabeth grinned, putting an arm over her shoulder. "Now, Jena, it's time for you to make a move." She said, turning the table.

Jena smiled. "Okay, okay, I get it. I've been telling you to make the moves when I should be doing that same thing."

"So why don't you do it? You are way more outgoing than I."

"I don't know. I've known Jessie my whole life, and I guess I just want to make things perfect. Jessie's different, and I just want to make things right for once." Jena confessed.

"Awe, that's so sweet Jen." Elizabeth grabbed her friends arm and faced her in the direction where both their crushes are. "But you better act fast, Kathryn's moving in fast."

"Ha! Kathryn's got nothing on me!" Jena said, "If she didn't dye her hair so much, she'd have the brains to stay away from my man."

The two friends burst out laughing at Jena's comment, having tears come to their eyes which caused a few students to give them strange looks.

Elizabeth wiped her eyes. "It is true, Kathryn has got nothing on you."

"And Heather has nothing on you." Jena said giving Elizabeth a comforting hand on the shoulder. Elizabeth smiled at her friend.

Just then, the big yellow school buses came into the school parking lot to pick up the students for the game. The soccer players and cheerleaders would get one bus to the away game, and the others who wanted to go watch the game went on a different bus for the spectators.

Elizabeth caught a glimpse of Will throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking with Jessie to the yellow bus. He turned around and grinned at her, making her insides melt. Well, that was before Heather came up behind Will and linked arms with him. Elizabeth shot daggers at Heather before turning to Jena who was in line to get on the bus.

"What do you say we make our moves tonight?" Elizabeth asked her friend boldly.

Jena raised an eyebrow, shocked at her friends boldness. "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth glanced at Will one more time who was trying to unlock arms with Heather.

"I've never been more sure."

"Wow Liz, I've never seen this side of you before." Jena then looked to where Elizabeth's eyes had wondered, looking at Will with Heather now standing very close behind Will. "Oh, could this sudden strike of boldness could be because of a certain blonde cheerleader that we both despise?"

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Going on the bus single." She said putting her fist up, pinky finger sticking out.

"Coming out with boyfriends." Jena said, lifting her own fist and hooking her pinky with Elizabeth, making a promise.

The ride to Bushwell High School was a very noisy one, considering Elizabeth and Jena were on the spectator bus with a bunch of other students wanting to cheer on their successful soccer team. The two friends chose a seat in the back of the bus, occasionally chatting about the game. But they were both thinking about their crushes and the big move they would make with them. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the thought of kissing Will. After their little escapade in the Sparrow's pool, every time Elizabeth talked to him she couldn't help but glance at his perfectly shaped lips. She let out another smile, hoping no one saw her but failed miserably when she caught Jena staring at her. The two friends looked at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"What made you so happy?" Jena asked after their giggling had subsided.

"Will." Elizabeth squeaked out, giggling some more. "And you?"

"Jessie." Jena blurted out giggling like her friend was moments before. "Oh my god, we're acting like fourteen year olds getting their first boyfriends.

"I know, it's ridiculous!" Elizabeth agreed.

Jena thought for a moment before turning to face Elizabeth. "Liz, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I had two before I moved here." Elizabeth held up two fingers.

Jena squinted her eyes a bit and moved her hand in a 'come on' motion. "Mind sharing some details?"

"Not at all. My first boyfriend's name was Oliver and we were both thirteen. He was a little dorky, but I was too at the time. He had brown eyes and brown hair and he wore glasses."

"What did you guys do?"

"Not much, actually. We mostly went over to each other's houses or the library and did out homework together."

Jena gave her a questionable look. "Don't give me that look." Elizabeth said playfully. "Oliver was my first boyfriend and we were both new at it so we didn't know what to do. After about a month we both decided that we were better off friends."

"Oliver seems like a nice first boyfriend." Jena said. "But what about the other one?"

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment. Jena placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, Liz."

"I know, Jena." Elizabeth bit her lip. "And you will be the only one to know about him, for now at least."

Jena waited patiently for her blonde friend to continue. Elizabeth took a deep breath before continuing. "His name was Chris Matthews, and to put it simply, he was bad news. I mean, he was nice and sweet just like any other guy you would first meet. After about three months of dating, he started to change. In the beginning he would be so sweet to me, take me out to dinner and the movies, stuff like that. But three months later, he started acting possessive over me and would make plans without telling me so my whole schedule was filled and couldn't hang out with my friends." Elizabeth took another deep breath before getting to the worse part. "One night we went to this party some guy was having that I didn't know but Chris did. After about an hour, he finally let me go and dance with my friends but I could always feel his eyes on me. When the party started dying down, I went to go find him so he could take me home. I went upstairs and opened on of the doors to find him having sex with some other girl."

Jena covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my god Liz, that's horrible."

"Yes well, that's not the worst part. Later that night, he came into my room through my window and tried to rape me. When I pushed him off me, he came back at me and started hitting me, and pushing me from wall to wall. My father heard the commotion and came in burst through the door, when Chris saw him he bolted out of the window and ran back to his house. My father called the police on him and he was arrested after they saw my bruises when I went to the hospital."

"When did all this happen?" Jena asked, trying to hide the lump in her throat.

"A little over a year ago." Elizabeth responded, wiping her eyes that held unshed tears. "But, let's talk about something else, shall we?"

Jena nodded.

"So, where's Priscilla?" The blonde teenager asked.

"She had to baby-sit her little brother and sister." Jena responded.

"I didn't know she had siblings."

"Yes, there's Sarah and she's eight, and then there's Michael and he's four." Jena stated.

"Sometimes I wish I had siblings." Elizabeth said.

"Oh trust me, you don't. Especially when they're dread-locked pirate wannabe jokester that's in the same grade as you." Jena said thinking about her brother, Jack.

Elizabeth laughed. "You know, he's not that bad, Jena."

"You don't live with him, Elizabeth." Jena said laughing. "You don't know how many times I've woken up with honey in my hair."

Elizabeth laughed even harder. "Oh boy, you're brother is brilliant…" Jena glared at her. "I mean, he's a dread-locked pirate wannabe and is very cruel for putting honey in your hair."

The bus came to a stop, finally arriving in the Bushwell High School bus circle. Students starting filing out of the big yellow bus and toward the soccer field where the bleachers were located. Elizabeth tried getting off the bus as fast as she could to catch up with Will. He was walking with Jessie and James toward the Bushwell Boy's locker room to change for the most important game of their entire lives.

"I'll be right back." Elizabeth told Jena, turning and jogging in the opposite direction of the bleachers to Will.

She finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm, turning him around to face her. Elizabeth reached up on her toes and lightly kissed his cheek. "Good luck." She whispered in his ear, giving him a sweet smile. She turned back around and ran to where Jena had been before waiting for her.

Jena grabbed her friends arm and linked it with her own. "You little snot." Jena said jokingly, giggling at the same time. "I wish I could've given Jessie a 'good luck' kiss."

"Yeah, but you'll be there to give him a 'congratulations' kiss when we win!"

Jena pursed her lips, thinking for a second. "Yeah, you're right."

And with that, the two girls walked off to the bleachers, giggling and gossiping about their crushes.

--------

James sat in the locker room, fully dressed, waiting for Will to finish getting his cleats on.

"So, Will, do you fancy Elizabeth?" James finally blurted out.

Will hesitated for a moment, almost unsure of what to say to his friend. James was like a big brother to Elizabeth, and big brothers are not afraid to beat up their sisters boyfriends, or crushes for that matter. "Yes. I really like her James."

James placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "Just, be good to her Will."

"I would never do anything to hurt Elizabeth." Will said truthfully, looking at James. "Why?"

"It's not up to me to tell you but, Elizabeth has had a bad experience with boyfriends in the past."

"What did they do?" Will questioned.

"It's what _he_ did, Will. But, it's not up for me to tell you, mate. It's Elizabeth's."

"I promise you, James. I will never do anything to hurt Elizabeth."

James smiled. "Good. Because if you do, I'll have to kill you."

There was a moment of silence before they both burst out in laughter. Jessie walked by them, giving them questionable looks.

"Okay, I'm not even going to ask."

"Good." They said in unison.

"But anyway, Jack wants the team to get together so he can give us a pep talk." Jessie said.

"Jack? Give us a pep talk?" Will laughed.

"Yes, Jack." Jessie laughed along with him, walking outside toward the direction of the team.

The three friends were greeted with the sight of Jack, fully dressed in his Indian costume, standing on top of a bench, ready to give his pep talk.

"Will me boy!" Jack said noticing his friends presence. "You almost missed my pep talk."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Will laughed again.

Jack paused for a dramatic opening. "You all are great soccer players. You bring the crowd to their feet every time you score, and when ye win, congratulations are thrown all around. Especially if you're Will and you've got a crush on the bonnie lass sitting next to my sister in the stands…"

Will hid his face in embarrassment from the team. "Jack, could you please move it along with your pep talk?"

"Of coarse, mate." Jack paused again. "Now I've only got one thing to ask you fellas. Now, who's going to bring home the trophy tonight?"

"We are!" The team shouted.

"Who's going to bring home shiny metals to show off to everyone?"

"We are!" The team shouted again.

"And who… is going to bring the rum to the after party?"

The team was silent at Jacks last question.

"Jack, there is no after party." James said.

"Oh, my mistake." Jack said.

The referee blew the whistle, signaling it was time for the game to begin.

"All right team, bring it in." James said, holding his hand out for others to bring theirs in. "One…Two….Three…"

"TEAM!" Everyone shouted, the starting players jogging out onto the field, ready for the biggest game of their lives.

---------

"I still can't believe the game is tied." Jena said, watching from the bleachers. There was five more minutes left in the game and the score was 2-2. Both teams had stepped up their defense, not letting the other team score.

"I don't think I could ever run as long as Will, Jessie, and James." Elizabeth said because the boys had been out on the field for the entire game.

"Priscilla probably could." Jena said. "She's the star of the track team."

"What does she run?" Elizabeth asked.

"She runs the 3000, which is two miles."

"What was her best time?" Elizabeth asked again. Back in London, Elizabeth didn't pay much attention to sports because she was more interested in the arts. But now that she had friends who were into sports, she started to like them more.

"11:30. She's wants eleven minutes so bad though, if she gets 11:00, she gets the school record."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped. There was no way she could run two miles in less than twelve minutes.

The two girls attention moved back to the game, after hearing the referee blow his whistle. Will was down on the ground, along with a player from Bushwell. Apparently, the player from Bushwell slide-tackled him illegally and now the game would be decided on a penalty kick from Will.

Elizabeth clutched Jena's arm in excitement. Will set the ball down about twelve yards away from the goalie. He stood back a couple feet from the ball, not looking at the goal. Will ran up to the ball, shooting the ball into the goal, the Bushwell goalie missing it by an inch.

The crowd cheered with excitement, Port Royal High School had just won the soccer championships in the Caribbean. Screaming and whistling came from the visiting team bleachers. The boys on the field gathered in a hug circle, giving each other hugs and pats on the back. The cheerleaders shuffled around the team, waving their pom-poms and screaming like little girls. The team lifted Will on their shoulders and walked around the center circle, Jack leading the way in his Indian attire.

Elizabeth and Jena turned to each other, giving each other the big hugs while jumping up and down. They were both so proud of the boys for winning their game, as well as everyone else in the stands.

Jena led the way down the stands with Elizabeth in tow to 'congratulate' the boys on their win, or a certain two boys by the name of William Turner and Jessie Harris.

When the two girls arrived at the field, Elizabeth stopped when she caught sight of Will.

"What's the matter, Liz?" Jena ask concerned.

Elizabeth pointed towards Will and Jena gasped. Heather had her arms wrapped around Will in a fierce embrace. Elizabeth glared at Heather as Will patted her back to get her off him.

That's when Elizabeth snapped. She walked briskly over to where Will now had his back turned to her for Heather had turned him around so only he would face her. Elizabeth stopped when she reached him and tapped on his shoulder.

Will turned around to see his crush standing before him. Elizabeth's face lit up when Will looked at her with those gorgeous eyes and smiled down at her.

"Elizabeth…" He breathed out.

"Congratulations, all star." Elizabeth reached up on her toes and lightly kissed his lips. Before she could pull away, Will wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer to kiss her more passionately. Elizabeth cupped his face with her hands, bring his face closer to hers.

When the need for oxygen came, the two broke apart, looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Will was the first to speak. "I'd be lying if I said that wasn't amazing."

Elizabeth giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a gentle hug. Over Will's shoulder, Elizabeth saw Jena approach Jesse, reach up on her toes and kiss him softly as Elizabeth did. Jesse said something to Jena, causing Jena to answer with a nod and gather him in an embrace.

"Elizabeth." Will said when they broke apart from their embrace. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head. "Yes!"

"Really?" Will asked, excitement in his eyes.

"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend." Elizabeth said, reaching up and placing a lock of hair behind Will's ear that had fallen out of his pony tail.

A roll of thunder was heard, along with a couple rain drops falling from the night sky.

"A perfect end to a perfect day." Elizabeth said holding her arms out to feel the rain coming down softly.

"Who said the day was over?" Will said, leaning down to capture her lips once more. He cupped her neck with his right hand, the other slipping around her waist. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with passion. Not only had she got her first kiss with Will Turner, but she had also got her first kiss with him in the rain.

Nothing could possibly ruin what happened today, Elizabeth thought and Will wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her back to the buses to take her home.

**

* * *

Oh my god this chapter took me forever to write! **

But hey, there's their first kiss for you guys!

…And I threw in a kiss in the rain because I haven't updated in a while.

Soo, what did you think of this chapter.

I don't think it was my best, but it's okay.

Problems?? Suggestions?? Just PM me.

Actually, I'd really like some suggestions for the chapter after the next.

The next chapter will be Halloween…fun fun!!

R&R&R!!!

Deuces!!

Slayerchick33


	8. Halloween Mishaps

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter Eight: Halloween Mishaps.**

**Summery:** Modern Times. Elizabeth and her father move to Port Royal, Jamaica so her father can take the place of Governor and start a new life. This means having a new house, new school, new friends…and maybe a new love for our dear Elizabeth Swann. But, Elizabeth has a secret inside her, and she is not ready to let her friends know, well at least not yet. WILLABETH!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…nooo thing….I wish I owned Orlando Bloom though…that would make my life b-e-a-utiful!! Oh, and I did use a line in a song from Hannah Montana in the story…it's not mine either. And the song 'Umbrella' by Rihanna isn't mine either.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up the next day after a pleasant slumber, courtesy of the events that two days ago, it was now Sunday. Two nights ago, her and Will had shared their first kiss, and to sum up everything, it was completely amazing. Friday night, Will had also asked her to be his girlfriend which put Elizabeth pretty much on top of the world. So far, everything in her life had been going perfectly. Well, almost perfect.

Elizabeth waited a couple moments, still laying in her queen sized bed, too comfortable to hop out of warmth of the covers. She let her mind wander, as it often did when she was tired. She hadn't spoken to Will since Friday night and she was beginning to wonder if Will regretted what happened that night because she certainly didn't. She figured she was just too busy to call her, but then she wondered if she should've called him instead. Elizabeth just didn't know what to do. Love could be so confusing sometimes.

Love? Could Elizabeth actually be in love with William Turner? She just met him a little over a month ago, but she could she be in love with him? Elizabeth certainly did like Will very much, but was it love? She loved her father, and she loved her family, but a love for a boy was different. She loved James, and she loved Jena and Priscilla, but still a love for a boy was different, a love for someone you really like is different as well. Could she be falling in love with Will? Oh, who was she kidding? She had been falling, and still is, head over heals for Will, it was just time to accept it.

But there was a couple facts to consider in her relationship with Will. If he did anything to hurt me, which she knew Will wouldn't, James would probably beat Will's arse, with the help of her father. And, Elizabeth and Will just met a month ago. She already had this conversation with Jena about Will, saying that good things take time to get things rolling. But all Jena said back to her was that great things happen in the blink of an eye, like Elizabeth and Will. And then Jena went to go write that line down in her notebook where she wrote lyrics.

Elizabeth thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at her door, signaling it was time for her to get up.

"Elizabeth?" Weatherby called from the other side of the door. "Are you awake?"

Elizabeth sat up. "Yes, father."

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Yes, you may." Elizabeth said, her father twisting the door knob and opening the door.

"Still in bed at this hour?" Weatherby asked, sitting at the foot of her bed.

Elizabeth looked at her clock. "Father, it's only ten o'clock."

"Yes, it's late."

"Late for you, you mean." Elizabeth quirked her eyebrow up, making Weatherby chuckle.

"Come on now, get dressed and come downstairs, a package came for you this morning." Weatherby said.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "Really? From who?"

Her excited face made Weatherby chuckle. "I'm not sure, but it does have your name on it."

No sooner had Weatherby said that, Elizabeth shot out of bed, pushing her father out of the door so she could dress in private. She loved unexpected surprises. After putting on a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink cami, Elizabeth shot out of her bedroom door and down the stairs to find out the mystery man who sent her a package.

Elizabeth skipped into the kitchen and stopped at the counter where a white box laid with a red ribbon wrapped around it. She untied the ribbon slowly and opened the box with excitement. Inside were a dozen red roses, also held together with a red ribbon. Within the petals held a note with her name on it and on the bottom was what looked like a little black phone. Elizabeth took the note and opened the flap to reveal a man's scribbly handwriting on it.

_A dozen roses for a girl who makes my heart beat twelve times faster._

_Okay, so maybe it's a little corny, but you're worth it._

_Your boyfriend,_

_Will_

Elizabeth laughed to herself, yes it certainly was corny, but sweet.

"Do you like them?" A voices rustled from inside the box.

Elizabeth jumped at the voice, clutching a had to her breast. She crept towards the box, finally noticing the tiny black phone was actually a tiny black walkie-talkie. She picked up the device and pressed the button to talk back into the walkie-talkie.

"Will? Is that you?" Elizabeth giggled to herself. She hadn't talked on walkie-talkies in years!

"Yes, it's me. Did you like the flowers?" Will asked nervously.

Elizabeth giggled again. "Yes, Will. I love them."

"Really? 'Cause I thought it would've been a little corny, especially the note I gave you."

Will's comment made Elizabeth giggle even more. "Corny, yes. But cute." She paused for a moment. "So, is there any particular reason you gave me the other walkie-talkie? Not that I don't like it or anything."

Will chuckled into the walkie-talkie. "Well I hoped you liked it because I had to wrestle Jack to give me his."

"Really?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Yeah, when we were younger we used to talk to each other on walkie-talkies. I know it sounds a little childish but we were just kids."

"No, no, I think it's cute."

"All right, so I was wondering is you would like to be my date to Molly's Halloween party on Wednesday."

Elizabeth paused for a minute for dramatic effect. "Yes, I'd love to Will."

"Great! So, I'll pick you up at seven and see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Will." Elizabeth said with a touch of sadness. She wish she could have kept talking with him, but he was probably busy for the rest of the day.

"Have a good day, Elizabeth." Will said to his girlfriend before pressing a button to turn of the walkie-talkie.

Elizabeth sighed after turning off the walkie-talkie. She did miss Will, even though she just got done speaking with him. It all felt a little strange, she didn't miss him this much on the weekends before, but then again she wasn't his girlfriend until only a couple days ago. Will's girlfriend, she liked the sound of that.

The door bell rang, interrupting Elizabeth's pleasant thoughts. She walked briskly through the foyer and to the huge oak door that separated herself from the visitor. Elizabeth opened the door, revealing her best friend, Jena.

"Hey Jen, wha-?"

No sooner had Elizabeth opened the door, Jena had pulled her out of the house and started dragging her by her arm out to her car. "C'mon Lizzie, we can't waste another minute!"

Elizabeth finally unlatched herself from her friend which made her stop in front of Jena's car. "Where are we going?"

"Shopping, duh. We've got to go get costumes for Molly's party." Jena said going around to the drivers side of the car.

"It's a costume party? Will didn't tell me it was a costume party."

"So, you talked to Will already? What did he say?" Jena asked excitedly.

"Well he-"

"Hey! Save the story for when we get to the mall, I want to hear it too." A voice said from inside the car.

That's when Elizabeth noticed the occupants in the car. The voice came from Priscilla who sat in the backseat and Jessie who sat in the front on the passenger side.

"All right, all right I'll save it." Elizabeth said hopping opening the car door.

"No, I want the whole story. Like what happened Friday night up until today."

Elizabeth giggled, and then hopped into the car next to Priscilla. Just as Jena started up the car, Elizabeth grabbed the back of her seat. "Wait a minute!" She said before opening the door and running toward her house.

Priscilla rolled down her window before shouting, "Liz, what are you doing?"

"I forgot my money!" Elizabeth said on the porch of her house.

-----------

After about trying on about ten different costumes, and an extra ten just for the fun of it, the four friends eventually found the perfect costumes for Molly's Halloween party.

Three days later, the excruciating wait was over, for in fifteen minutes, Will would be coming to pick Elizabeth up for the party. She put the finishing touches on her now rosy cheeks and was now putting shimmering white eye shadow on her eyes. A doorbell was heard throughout the house, signaling the arrival of William.

Downstairs, Weatherby answered the door with a smile, noticing the costume of Will's choice.

"Good evening Mr. Swann." Will said to the older man.

"Good evening Mr. Turner." Weatherby said. "Elizabeth should be down any minute."

After being said, a slight coughing was heard from the top of the stairs. The two men turned to look up at the only girl in both their lives. There stood Elizabeth clad in a white dress that stopped at the top of her knees with white fuzz around the arm holes. On her back were shimmering wings and placed on her head was a fuzzy white halo. Elizabeth was dressed as an angel.

Elizabeth descended the stairs, her white high heels clicking against the marble of the stairs. Once she reached the bottom, she giggled finally figuring out Will's costume.

"Zorro?" Elizabeth giggled.

Will blushed a bit, ruffling his black cape. Elizabeth noticed his discomfort and placed a hand on his arm. "I like it." She whispered in his ear.

After several pictures being taken by Mr. Swann and a kiss on the cheek farewell from Elizabeth, the couple left in Will's car, off to the biggest Halloween party they both has ever been to.

Will parked on the side of road, that being the only place to park his car. Vehicles were lined up and scattered in the driveway and the front yard for the party. The couple walked hand in hand to the front door and let themselves in, knowing no one would be able to hear them knock. Music could be heard from three blocks away and Elizabeth was surprised the police hadn't come to stop the party yet.

Elizabeth felt a tap on her shoulder. "May I assist you with anything mademoiselle?" A French voice said behind her.

She laughed and turned around, seeing Jena with a feather duster in her hand. "Yes, you can start by dusting every room in the house!" Elizabeth said,

"Do you know how long that would take?" Jena said, hands on her hips. "What do I look like a maid to you?"

"Yes, actually you do, with a French attitude." Will said with a laugh.

"I happen to think you look cute." Jessie said, coming up from behind Jena.

"You're only saying that because you have to." Jena said giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"What are you supposed to be anyway, mate?" Will asked his friend. "James Bond?"

"I am a butler." Jessie said running a hand through his slicked back hair. At the mall, the couple had tried finding outfits that would go together, but they were all either taken or not in their sizes. So, the two improvised and came up with a French maid and a butler.

"So where's your brother, Jena? I thought he'd have a conga line going by now." Elizabeth asked her friend.

"I have no idea." Jena said taking a sip of water. "Last I saw him he was trying to spike the punch bowl."

Elizabeth giggled. "Seriously?"

"Don't worry, he threw the stuff away once I came over. I told him Molly's father is a cop."

"So that's why none of them are here yet." Elizabeth said out loud.

"You got that right." Will said listening to the two friends conversation. "Her dad almost arrested him one night. Ever since then, he's been scared of Molly's dad."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Wow. And I thought the infamous Jack Sparrow wasn't afraid of anything."

Just then a fast song that Elizabeth knew came on. "Dance with me?" She asked grabbing his hand and heading out to the dance floor.

Once out there, Elizabeth started swaying her hips to the music and placing her hands above her head. Will stood there, awestruck at her movements.

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth shouted over the music.

"I'm not very good at dancing to this kind of music." He shouted back.

"You can teach me how to salsa but you can't dance to R&B?" She shouted.

"I guess I could never get the beat down."

Then, Elizabeth shouted. " Maybe you just didn't have a good teacher." She said placing his hands on her hips and swaying her body.

Will was a little awkward at first, not really liking to dance to rap music. But after a while, he was able to match Elizabeth's moves and looked like a pro on the dance floor.

_When the sun shines, we shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella…_

As the song faded out, Will looked deeply into Elizabeth's eyes, taking a hand off her hips to place it on her cheek. Elizabeth placed her hands on his chest and let her eyes flutter close slowly as Will lowered his head to meet her lips in a sweet kiss.

Elizabeth felt her insides flutter as Will caressed her cheek with his thumb. She felt like she was floating in the air, and then fell when Will broke the kiss.

He took one of her hands and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it. "I'll be right back." He said before walking in the direction which Elizabeth guessed to be the bathrooms.

Becoming thirsty, Elizabeth headed toward the refreshment table and poured herself a glass of punch. For the second time that night, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find a bleach blonde Heather, clad in what looked like a leopard body suit that clung to her body. Sluttish, much?

"Elizabeth Swann." Heather said taking in her appearance.

"Heather…sorry I don't know your last name." Elizabeth said coolly. "Is there something you need?"

"I just wanted so say no hard feelings over Will. You won him fair and square and I promise I won't get in the way of your relationship." Heather said batting her fake eyelashes.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in her head. "Well that's good to know." She muttered.

"I just wanted to wish the best of luck to you two." Heather said leaning forward to give Elizabeth a slight hug.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and patted her back quickly before pulling Heather off of her.

"See you around." Heather chirped before turning and walking back onto the dance floor.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the bleach blonde cheerleader. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that Heather was up to something. Oh well, she thought taking a sip of her punch she left on the table.

-------------

An hour later…

"…and then I was all like 'no way' and she was all like 'yes way' and I was like 'sweet." Elizabeth babbled onto Priscilla.

Priscilla nodded, plastering a smile onto her face. Elizabeth had been acting like this for a while now, just blabbering about anything and everything that came to mind. Priscilla was starting to get a little concerned about her friend, never having seeing her like this before. The only time she actually heard Elizabeth babbles was at Jena's slumber party, and they had a Pepsi drinking contest right before that. Who knew Pepsi could go through a person so quickly?

"Sooo Silla…silly Silla…why did you decide to dress as Tinkerbelle?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"Um, you said I looked cute in it, Liz." Priscilla said.

The blonde tapped a finger on her chin. "Really? I did? I don't 'member." Elizabeth swung an arm around Priscilla shoulders, carelessly hitting her wings. "But that's okay, Priscilla. 'Cause you're my friend and friends forgive each other."

Just then Elizabeth saw James walk across the dance floor. "Hey look, Priscilla, it's James! I haven't seen him yet, but that's okay, he was probably making out with Molly in a closet or something." She said dragging Priscilla off to see her cousin.

"Yeah, probably." Priscilla said with a sad smile.

"Ya know what Silla, we all know you like him, so I suggest you get off your high horse and ask him out."

"You know I can't do that, Liz. He's with Molly." Priscilla said to her.

"James!" Elizabeth said, throwing her arms around her cousin to give him a big hug. "Where 'ave you been?"

"I've been looking for Molly, I haven't seen her at all yet." James said disappointedly with a bit of an accent. He had dressed as Dracula and had the teeth to wear with it, making his speech slightly off. "You girls haven't seen her, have you?"

"No, we haven't." Priscilla answered for herself and Elizabeth. "Actually, I haven't seen Jack yet either."

"Maybe he ran away after he found Moll's father's hunting gun." James joked, making Priscilla laugh.

"Awe, now don't you two make a cute couple." Elizabeth said through an arm around their shoulders.

"Psss… guess what James?" Elizabeth hissed in his ears.

"What?"

"I think Priscilla likes you." She blurted out.

"Elizabeth!" Priscilla shouted over the music.

"What? I'ma only 'peaking the 'ruth." Elizabeth slurred. Just then another fast song came on.

Elizabeth gasped. "I love this song!" She said running off to go dance.

------------

Will weaved his was through the crowd, looking for a white halo to be sticking out of one of their heads. He had just finished his pool match with Jessie, trying to make it quick to spend time with Elizabeth. He finally found James off walking along the swarm of people, obviously looking for someone as well. Will finally caught up with James, reached for his shoulders and turned him around to face him.

"Have you seen Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a couple of seconds ago, she went to o dance." James answered.

"But she's not anywhere in the crowd." Will said. "Hey, where's Molly?"

"I've been asking myself that question all night. I can't find her!"

"Whoa, looks like we got a dancer on the pool table!" The DJ said into the microphone.

James and Will both turned their head in the direction of the pool table, finding Elizabeth swaying her body to the music.

Both men ran to the pool table, shoving people out of their way and pushing away the hormonal boys away from the pool table.

"Elizabeth, get down from there!" James shouted, grabbing her hand.

Elizabeth slipped her hand out of her cousins. "You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do!"

"No, but you're my cousin and you're coming down right now!" James said grabbing her hand once again.

Elizabeth took her hand back, and jumped up slightly, hitting the back of her head on the chandelier, hard. She touched the back of her head, mouthing an 'ow.' Elizabeth then became dizzy, swaying slightly before falling forward off the pool table.

Will reached up and caught Elizabeth before she hit the wooden floors. Will looked at Elizabeth's palm, sighting blood on it from when she touched it. Will lifted his girlfriend up in his arms before carrying her off toward the direction of the kitchen, James in tow.

Will kicked the swinging door to the kitchen open, to find a very surprising sight. Jack and Molly broke away from each other from a heated snogging session. Molly looked up at the interruption, finding James with the uttermost shocked expression on his face.

"Molly…how could you?" James managed to say.

"James…I…" Molly wasn't able to finish before James pushed himself past Will and launched himself on Jack, punching him hard in the face knocking him out cold.

All the while, Will was tending to Elizabeth, placing her on the counter and dabbing her head with a wet cloth.

"Will…" Elizabeth said softly, trying to sit up.

"It's going to be okay, Elizabeth. I promise." Will said giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"My head hurts." Elizabeth whimpered, closing her eyes and leaning forward to rest against Will's chest.

Will pushed her back up into a sitting position. "Elizabeth, you need to sit up. You may have a slight concussion."

"But I'm so tired." Elizabeth said trying to rest on Will's chest again. He gently lifted her off the counter and held her securely in his arms.

"C'mon James, we've got to get her home." Will said.

James gave Molly one last glare before turning away and following his friend outside to his car to take Elizabeth home.

Will walked fast to his car, wanting to get Elizabeth to her house so he could care for her there. All the while, no one noticed Elizabeth's halo falling from the top of her head, and onto the grass.

**

* * *

**

Hey guys!! So, so, so sorry for the delayed update. But I do have a life which revolves around sports and soon school in about two weeks so the updates will be coming later and later L

I'm very sorry but school does come first and I promise I will not give up on this story! If I do it will be from something tragic which probably won't happen…

Anyway, thanks VERY much to piratefacehxc and Girlz-Rule for helping me with costume ideas. Hey, I can't think of everything!

Thanks to all who have waited…and this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written in my life.

Hope you liked it! It took me like…I don't know over a week to write it.

R&R please!!!!

Deuces!!

Slayerchick33


End file.
